Against His Will
by silverwrym
Summary: Reid starts to question whether or not the BAU is the best place for him. Unfortunately, the decision is made for him when an unsub decides that the gawky agent can make him alot of money. Set after the episode "True Genius." Warnings posted in the chapters.
1. Self-Doubt

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit off of Criminal Minds or its characters.**

**Please forgive any stupid mistakes or bad grammar.**

**Hi friends! Long time no see! Welcome to my most twisted story yet. I can assure you that this won't be rated T for long! So, as a warning, if you don't like Reid in trouble, hurt, or raped turn back now. I am not going to be kind throughout this story. As for the plot, this is the story that most reviewers chose from the options I gave when I ended "Speechless." By the way, thanks for weighing in on which story you were most interested in reading next! So without further adieu... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Abracadabra," Spencer cried out as he tapped his wand against the rim of his magician's hat and pulled out a small kitten with unique beige stripes.

The small children in the audience gasped in amazement while the cheered and clapped their hands. Reid had just performed the grand finale of his magic show and in his hands was the birthday boy's surprise gift.

"Jack Hotchner, step on up and claim your gift," Spencer encouraged the young youth who was sitting cross-legged on the carpet.

"Are you serious?" the little boy shouted with wonder as he looked over to his father for approval.

"Go on Jack. He's all yours," Hotchner said to his excited son.

With a squeal of delight the little boy jumped up and ran up to Reid. The kitten quickly transferred hands and was soon being cradled in its new owner's arms. The rest of the kids at the party got up off the floor and surrounded the birthday boy trying to pet the adorable cat.

"What are you going to name him?" Spencer asked as he started to clean up his materials.

"Butterscotch, because his color reminds me of those candies that grandma always gives me when I go over to her house to visit," Jack said as he scratched the spot in between the kitten's floppy ears.

"That's a great name. We'll have to call grandma later tonight to tell her the good news. Now why don't you and your friends go into the living room and make a bed for Butterscotch using the pillows and blanket from the couch," Hotch instructed the kids.

"Awesome! Come on guys!" Jack called as he made a beeline for the couch.

Hotch let out a chuckle as he watched his son lead the troop of children out of the dining room. Once all the kids were out of the way Aaron turned around and began to help Reid clean up his supplies.

"Thank you so much for putting on the magic show. It really helped make Jack's birthday memorable. I honestly don't know how you were able to keep that many kids entertained for over an hour," Hotch said with admiration.

"It was my pleasure. It felt good to show off my other talent. As for the kids, who doesn't love magic? I find that kids are usually attentive, especially when the magician is giving away all of his secrets," Reid explained as he put away his fake flowers and handkerchief chain.

"Well, I just need to thank you again. When Jack said he wanted the theme of his birthday to be a surprise I was at a loss. It wasn't until one of your rockets flew threw my office door that I realized you could help me. Should I put you down for the same time next year?" Hotch asked jokingly.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. The performance went so well that I might be booked by the rest of the kids from Jack's class. I might even have to quit my day job at the BAU to fit in all the birthday parties and assemblies," Reid teased as he zipped up his bag of tools.

"Ha…I'm afraid that you might be right though," Hotch agreed, "So are you ready to speak at the Violent Crimes Seminar tomorrow in Chicago?"

A grimace graced Spencer's face at the mention of public speaking, "Yeah…as ready as I can be. I have my speech all planned out but my execution never goes accordingly. I still don't understand why the bureau insists on signing me up to speak in front of large audiences."

"Because deep down the bureau is still all about appearances and you, Reid, make us look younger. It doesn't hurt that you are a genius and quite famous in the law enforcement and psychological fields either. They know that if they tout a big name out there a crowd will be drawn," Hotch said.

"Yeah…well, I'm not so young anymore. Oh and Patricia Cornwell should a big enough name to draw a crowd," Reid retorted.

"What do you mean you're not so young anymore? Wait…did you say Patricia Cornwell?"

"Yeah, she's speaking at the conference too. Oh and before me I might add…How do they expect me to follow her? I'm going to mess it up for sure," Reid said in anguish as he ignored Hotch's initial question.

"You'll be fine Reid. Just stop worrying about it and when you get up in front of the room just stare at a spot on the back wall…and don't try any jokes. Not many people understand your sense of humor," Hotch suggested.

"You're right about that. Last time I tried a joke I was met with the horrified gazed of thirty college juniors. Well, I've got to get home to pack," the genius said as he made his way to the door.

"Jack, come say goodbye to Reid," Hotch called out to his son.

Jack came sprinting from his spot on the couch and wrapped Spencer's legs in a big hug, "Thank you so much for coming to my party! Thanks for teaching me all those cool tricks! You're the best!"

Reid chuckled at the exuberance the little boy was emitting, "You're very welcome birthday boy! Take care now."

"Take care Reid," Hotch said as he closed the door behind the retreating magician.

* * *

In the back of the ballroom at a table surrounded by local police detectives sat Officer Edwards. His chief had sent him to this seminar to pick up some new information on sexual crimes. Recently the Chicago police had started a specialized division that focused on sexually based crimes. As a result, it was important that the law enforcement officers in the division stay up to date on all of the information available that pertained to their specialty. So, it was Edward's job to jot down all the notes he could and relay them back to his team tomorrow during their section meeting.

Stationed in the back of the room it was easy for Officer Edwards to blend into his surroundings. He didn't like being in the spotlight and preferred to go unnoticed if he could. He sat in the back doodling on some lined paper while that author was talking about Lord knows what. He was really here to listen to what the visiting FBI profilers had to say. One in particular was set to discuss paraphilia, or kinks as regular society calls them.

Edwards was drawn away from his daydream when the audience around him started to clap their hands. He looked up and saw that a tall skinny young man was now standing at the podium. The man, who had been identified as Spencer Reid was supposedly an FBI agent. Officer Edwards flipped his notepad to a fresh sheet of paper waiting to see if they scrawny agent would be providing him with any useful information.

The second the kid began to speak Officer Edwards was captivated. He was enthralled by the awkward and embarrassed manner of Agent Reid. He enjoyed how nervous the kid was and how his anxieties transferred into the audience. It was funny because some of the viewers were actually wincing in sympathy for the kids humiliating plight. Edwards, on the other hand, was feeling a stirring in his groin as he enjoyed watching the young agent struggle to deliver information on the twisted sexual preferences of some humans.

An excellent idea popped into his head as he watched the agent try to make a terrible joke and get nothing but cricket chirps in return. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly texted his friend, "_I think I've found someone that would be a big draw for our site."_

His friend quickly responded, "_I thought you were there to learn about different kinks."_

"_I am, but it just so happens that the person delivering the speech is as interesting as the subject manner."_

"_Let me see."_

Edwards took his phone and held it in the air and captured a quick picture of the young man in agony. He sent the picture on its way, eagerly waiting to see what his friend thought.

"_Your right. He would be perfect for the site. But didn't you say the FBI was putting on this seminar? If he's an agent wouldn't employing him be a little risky?"_

Edwards was more than prepared to answer this question, _"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."_

"_Keep me posted."_

Officer Edwards put away his phone and sat back to enjoy the rest of the lecture. He allowed his eyes to dance over the lithe young man imagining all the ways he could make money off of the gawky stature. He smirked as he thought about the fortune that was about to fall into his lap thanks to this strangely alluring young man.

* * *

Reid stood off to the side of the grand ballroom while Prentiss was inundated with questions. His speech turned out worse than he had expected. In a matter of seconds he had alienated the audience and no matter how hard he tried they never came around to him. Throughout the whole speech he was met with either dead or disgusted stares.

Why did they ask him to come and talk about paraphilia? No one wants to really hear about those types of things, they're just too disturbing. The second he mention dendrophilia he knew his chances of delivering a meaningful message to the audience was shot. His failure was so absolute that not a single person had approached him with questions after the seminar was over.

With a sigh of frustration he turned around and exited the ballroom. The sooner he left Chicago and put this whole embarrassing experience behind him the better.

Seconds after he got out into the foyer someone unfamiliar called out his name. He turned to see a young man coming up to him. After talking to the man for a few minutes he quickly realized that what he thought was an interested audience member was just a bored socialite trying to find some entertainment. To make matters worse the college kid also had to rub in the fact that he was the founder of the up and coming Nanovex Company.

The whole encounter made Reid start to think about his own life. That kid was just as young, promising, and brilliant as Reid had been at his age, and here he was the proud founder of a cancer fighting research facility. What had Reid done? Sure he had written some articles, saved some lives, captured some serial killers, but initially when he was starting out in higher education he had loftier goals. He had set out to cure schizophrenia. Unfortunately, that had never happened and now his mother was still locked up in a care facility and he was here talking about some sick man's obsession with trees.

The whole way to San Francisco all Reid could think about what his age and his life expectations. He had turned thirty a week ago and he had nothing to show for it. In fact, his birthday was so insignificant his friends hadn't even bothered to acknowledge it. Perhaps it was there way of showing him that he really didn't matter much in the grand scheme of things. Maybe they really saw him and his accomplishments as more of a nuisance than anything that could be considered beneficial.

As the plane turned around over the water to get ready for its landing, Reid decided right then and there to really analyze if the FBI was the place for him. Was he really needed by the team or could he be using his skills elsewhere? Was there still time to make a bigger difference in the world? Was he wasting his talent on the BAU?

* * *

The case in San Francisco was one of the most interesting ones that had ended up on the BAU caseload in quite a while. The fact that they were hunting a Zodiac Killer copycat really stimulated Spencer's brain. He enjoyed the challenge of cracking the codes and discovering the subtle differences between the real Zodiac Killer and the copycat. Luckily, he was successfully able to decipher the chess board pattern that the unsub had employed to plot his final move and they were able to prevent the fiancée's murder in time.

Unfortunately, the whole case was overshadowed by his self-doubt in career choice. While working and solving this case he really felt like he was doing some good, but when all was said and done was it worthy of his capabilities. He was still concerned with whether or not he was living up to his potential. It turns out he still wasn't sure whether or not the BAU was the best career choice for him.

When the plane landed and the group disembarked they made their way back to the office. It had been a long couple of days so no one was intent on sticking around work for very long. Pretty much everyone had just stopped by so they could drop off their paper work and grab their personal items before heading home.

Much to Reid's surprise there was a small envelope addressed to him sitting on top of his desk. Curiously he reached down and picked up the mail.

"Hey pretty boy, whatcha got there?" Morgan asked as he walked by Reid on his way up to his office.

"I don't know. It was delivered while we were out on the case," Reid said as he flipped the envelope over and started to rip along the top seam.

Once it was successfully opened he pulled out what looked like an invitation.

"Well, what does it say?"

Reid's eyes flitted over the words on the inside of the card and said to Morgan, "It's an invite to a banquet. Apparently I've won a Peer to Peer Psychologist Award for writing that article last month on paraphilias and how they affect the psychology of a killer."

"Isn't that what you just talked about at that seminar in Chicago with Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah…strange coincidence I guess."

"So, are you going to go?"

"Go where?" Reid asked absentmindedly as he shoved the invite into his bag.

"Are you going to go to the banquet?"

"Oh…probably not. I hate being in the center of attention," Reid answered shivering at the thought of being forced to give another speech.

"Come on man. I heard you and Prentiss on the plane. I know that you're questioning yourself right now. Maybe this ceremony is just the push you need to make the best choice," Morgan said.

Reid, surprised that Morgan knew about his self-contemplation said, "You heard all that?"

"Yeah man. And while I'm not excited at the idea of you leaving us behind for bigger and better things, I would understand if you ended up making that choice. I just want you to be sure it's what you want before you up and leave us forever," Morgan said sadly.

"You would support my decision?" Reid questioned.

"Yes…but I would be crushed to lose my best friend," he answered.

"You wouldn't lose me. We just wouldn't work together anymore," Reid explained.

"I know, but when your life is work it's hard to keep in contact with anyone that isn't directly involved with what you do."

Reid sighed knowing that Morgan was right, "I know…well I've got to think about this first. I'm just not sure what I want right now."

"Well, when's the banquet?"

"A week from Saturday."

"Why don't you hold off on your decision? You should go to the ceremony and see how you feel about things afterwards. Perhaps the banquet will be inspiring and lead you to the path you really want to pursue," Morgan advised.

"Yeah...I like that idea. Thanks Morgan," Reid said with a bit more confidence in his voice.

"Oh wait a minute, what exotic locale will you be jetting off to?"

"Chicago."

* * *

**So is there anyone interested in finding out what transpires in Chicago? Let me know if you'd like to read more! Take care!  
**


	2. A New Home

**Um...WOW! THANKS for all the reviews on the first chapter! I have to say I was flattered with how many of you liked it. I hope that this chapter will not disappoint either!**

**BTW I gotta say thank you for ignoring all of the grammar errors that were prevalent in that chapter. I was looking back at it today and I was kind of embarrassed. Sometimes my brain goes faster than my fingers and I end up with stupid mistakes. I hope that I did a better job editing this chapter for you.**

**Again, I must warn you that this story will be harsh. Soon after this chapter the rating for the story will go up. So if you are not a fan of overt Reid whump than please turn back.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next week at work was pretty mundane and uneventful. Reid did his best each day to hide his unhappiness and was pretty successful. The hardest day to keep his pensive feelings to himself was when his team threw him a surprise belated birthday party. Luckily, right before the party he had managed to convince Prentiss that he was happy with staying at the BAU. He even managed to hide his resentment at the fact that everyone had missed his initial birthday. Although, it wasn't like it was the first time that he had to celebrate turning another year older by himself. It was just that he had hoped he would never have to be alone on such an important day again.

Other than the party he pretty much relied on paper work and consults to pass the time. Reid was thankful though for the quiet work week. It gave him time to analyze his accomplishments and compare them to others of equal age and genius. He found that his achievements weren't nearly as impressive or important when compared to his peers. The contemplative genius filed his findings away for further review and comparisons until after he got back from the award ceremony.

Speaking of the awards ceremony it seemed as if Reid had blinked and it was already Friday night. He needed to get home in order to prepare for his short trip the next day. So he started to pack up his belongings and headed out of the glass doors that separated the BAU from the hallway.

He made his way over to the elevator and pressed the down button. As the lift doors separated he stepped in and was joined by his best friend who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"You ready to add another trophy to your mantel tomorrow?" Morgan asked.

"You know perfectly well that I don't have a mantel," Reid quipped.

"Yes genius, I know that. I just meant are you ready to accept your award tomorrow," Morgan explained as a smile quirked up on his lips. It always amused him when Reid took things literally.

"Oh…I guess I am. But like I told you last week, I hate being the center of attention. I wrote my acceptance speech last night and timed it to a minute exactly. It's going to be short and painless," Reid said.

"That's good. No one wants to hear a long winded speech anyways. Especially if there are going to be multiple awards given out at the same ceremony. Hey, are you sure that you don't want me to come with you to share in all your glory?" Morgan asked.

"Nah…I'll be fine. I don't want you to give up your weekend just to sit in a boring banquet room all night listening to stuffy scientists shower accolades on each other," Reid said.

"It wouldn't be a problem man. Hey, we could even go out and have some fun afterwards," Morgan suggested.

"You know that our ideas of fun vastly differ. Anyways, I want to take sometime after the ceremony to review some stuff."

"You still haven't made up your mind about whether or not to stay with the team have you?" Morgan asked slightly depressed.

The elevator doors opened and revealed the impressive lobby of the bureau. Reid stepped off and turned to face Morgan, "No…I still haven't made up my mind. But I have been spending most of my time thinking about it. Though, let's just say that I'm pretty close to making my final decision."

Morgan quickly stuck out his hand into the elevator door to prevent it from closing and cutting off the conversation, "You can't leave me hanging like that pretty boy. Promise to call me as soon as you've made up your mind. Please."

"You'll be the first to know my decision. Have a good weekend," the prodigy said as he turned around and walked away.

"You too," he called as he allowed the elevator door slide close, not knowing that it would be the last glimpse he would have of his best friend for a long time.

* * *

Once again Reid found himself disembarking a commercial flight that landed in Chicago. His long lanky legs were aching from being stuffed in the middle seat on the airplane. The second the plane landed he urged the person in the aisle seat to stand up so he could stretch his limbs. As he brushed the ceiling with his fingers he silently wished the FBI would allow its employees to use the jet for personal excursions.

After he grabbed his bag out of the overhead compartment and exited the gate he quickly made his way to the closest curb to hail a taxi. It was just his luck that the driver he selected happened to one that hadn't bathed in days. The inside of the cab smelled like old burgers and body odor. The upholstery on the seats was ripped and the floor mats were scuffed. Pushing the thoughts of the disgusting interior aside Reid ordered the driver to take him to his hotel.

The driver grunted his understanding and flawlessly merged into traffic. Reid settled back into the seat and thought out his timeframe for the day. He should arrive at the hotel in plenty of time to unpack his suit and freshen up before the ceremony. The banquet didn't start until seven so maybe he would catch a quick cup of coffee down in the lobby to ease his nerves.

Reid was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt the cab jerk to a halt.

"What the fuck?" he heard the cabbie mumble under his breath.

The genius looked out the front windshield and didn't see anything that would cause the sudden stop. He then craned his neck around trying to see what was bothering the driver. His big brown doe eyes landed on a cop car with its lights flashing bright signaling a pullover.

"Were you speeding?" an annoyed Reid asked.

"Not that much," the taxi driver replied.

Reid decided that the best choice of action was to sit back and let the driver get his ticket. So he watched out of the corner of his eye as the officer walked up to the driver's window and rapped on it with his knuckles. The cabbie lowered his window and said, "Is there a problem officer?"

"Could you step out of the vehicle sir?" the officer asked.

Reid, unable to see the policeman's face only his name badge that read "Edwards" was curious as to why the man needed to get out of the car. Was his taxi driver a wanted felon? Knowing his own perchance to finding trouble even when he wasn't looking for it he wouldn't be surprised if he had been riding in an illegal cab.

"Of course officer," the driver said as he exited the car after the cop opened the door for him.

Reid, again trying to stay out of whatever was transpiring, continued sitting facing forward. He decided to play on his phone as he waited patiently for either the cabbie to come back or the officer to return.

It was only a few minutes later that the cop came back to the taxi and opened Reid's door.

Surprised, Reid looked up at the man and said, "What's going on?"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to exit the vehicle," was all the stoic cop would say in response.

"May I ask why?" Reid asked with confusion.

"Sir, you need to get out of the car," the man repeated with more force.

"Did I do something wrong? I just flew into Chicago…" Reid trailed off as he grabbed his bags and cautiously exited the cab.

"Leave your belongings sir," the officer instructed.

"Okay, but are you going to tell me what is going on?" Reid asked as he stood fully erect outside of the car.

Instead of receiving a verbal answer the police officer grabbed Reid's arm and roughly dragged him over to the trunk of the car.

"What are you doing?" Reid cried at the rough treatment.

The cop bent him over the trunk and the genius could hear him removing handcuffs from his belt, "Spencer Reid, I have a warrant for your arrest. You have the right to remain silent…"

"You're arresting me? On what grounds? I want to see that warrant! You can't arrest me without giving me a chance to look at the warrant!"

The Officer Edwards continued reciting Reid's Miranda Rights and ignored the lanky man's questions and demands. Edwards fastened the metal bracelets as tight as he could, purposely trying to make it as uncomfortable as possible for Reid. Then, he stood the boy up and started to frog-march him to the awaiting police car. Reid glanced at the cabbie standing on the curb watching as his passenger was arrested. The door to the back was already open and the genius was stuffed into the rear seat. The door was quickly closed without another word.

Officer Edwards made his way back to the cab with a smile on his face. He knew that the boy in his car was successfully discombobulated and that made him snicker. This whole abduction thing was all too easy when your targets were fooled by your profession. Once he reached the back of the taxi he pulled out the kid's belongings and hefted them over his shoulder. He didn't want to leave any trace of his victim behind. He looked over to the cabbie on the curb and said, "Thanks for your cooperation. I'm sorry for the trouble. Send the bill to the station care of Officer Edwards and I'll make sure you're paid."

The taxi driver just nodded his understanding and watched as his customer was driven away.

* * *

Reid was thoroughly confused and upset. He had no idea what was written on that warrant and the officer was keeping silent. He hadn't done anything, but his arrest happened so fast that the officer didn't give him time to protest it. The frazzled young man decided to take a chance and ask his questions again even if it meant denying his right to remain silent.

"What am I being arrested for?" Reid asked as calmly as he could.

The officer just glared at him through the rearview mirror and continued driving silently.

"You know that you could have potentially blown this whole arrest by denying me the right to read the warrant. My lawyer will definitely not overlook this violation of my rights," Reid said trying to scare the officer into talking.

"As of right now you don't have any rights," were the first words that Edwards said to Reid.

"What do you mean? Of course I have rights. You may have arrested me, illegally I might add, but even suspects have rights," Reid said exasperated at this officer's refusal to follow the proper procedures.

"We'll see…," the crooked cop answered cryptically.

Reid huffed out a sigh as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position in the backseat. His wrists were killing him due to how tight the cuffs were wrapped around them. He tried his best to keep them still because even the slightest movement caused them to cut into his tender flesh.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of the officer he decided to look out the window and observe their route to the station. The cruiser was zipping in and out of the lanes using its intimidation factor to get other cars to move out of its way. Whenever they would stop at a light Spencer would turn his face toward the front of the vehicle trying to avoid eye contact with the people in the other cars. It was so embarrassing sitting in the back of a police car. The other citizens were looking at him like he was some sort of a monster.

While he was busy avoiding eye contact it dawned on Reid that the cruiser was very silent. It wasn't like he was expecting music to be playing but he at least expected the two way radio to have gone off a few time throughout their ride. He looked at the receiver and noticed that it was turned off. Strange…an on-duty cop would never have his radio off.

A chill went through the boy as started to get suspicious of this officer's intentions. As he turned his gaze back out the window Reid noticed that they weren't anywhere near the downtown precinct, "Which station are you taking me to?"

The policeman ignored the question and continued to maneuver through the streets of downtown Chicago.

A bad feeling started to gnaw at the center of his stomach. Of course the feeling had already been there since he had first felt the metal of the taxi's trunk against his cheek, but now it was becoming more prominent. As his feelings of unease continued to grow Reid started to pull at the restraints on his wrists. Something wasn't right. Actually, that was the understatement of the year, something was incredibly wrong. He needed to get out of this car now!

Reid's mental alarm started screaming as the cop pulled into the parking garage of a local high rise. The officer rolled down his window and inserted a card into a machine. The arm that was blocking entrance to the garage lifted and allowed the cruiser entrance.

"Where are we? You can't bring me here. What is going on?" he practically yelled in panic as he finally realized he was being abducted.

"Oh shut up!" was the officer's only answer.

The car drove into the deep recesses of the garage and parked by the freight elevator. Officer Edwards turned off the car and got out. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the frightened young man restrained in the back of his car.

Through the window Reid could hear him say, "Now you're going to get out of the car very carefully. One wrong move and I'll blow your brains out."

Reid gulped and nodded his head. The door opened and the lanky man planted his left foot on the ground. He struggled getting the rest of his body out due to his inability to use his hands.

"You know kidnapping me is a federal offense. You should just let me go and turn yourself in now. It's ignorant of you to think that my team won't be able to find me. They know I'm in Chicago and they'll get worried when I don't show up at work on Monday," Reid said as he tried to reason with the man.

The crooked cop said nothing as he grabbed Reid's arm and stuck his gun against the small of the young man's back, "Start walking to the elevator."

The freight doors opened revealing a large metal space. This elevator was only used for moving so it was quite large to accommodate furniture. The two men stepped into the metal cage and the doors closed with a screech behind them. Edwards released Reid's arm in order to insert a key into the panel and then he pushed the button for floor sixty-five.

The ride was made in silence. When the doors finally opened Reid was forced into the foyer of an expensive apartment.

"Welcome home," Officer Edwards said.

"Home?"

"Yeah, you're going to be staying with us for quite a while," he answered as he used the same elevator key to access the apartment.

Reid gasped in awe at the living space that occupied the other side of the door. The apartment was so vast it took up the entire floor. The windows were floor to ceiling and they displayed a spectacular view of the Windy City.

The imprisoned genius didn't have much time to gawk at his surroundings though. Officer Edwards was quick to lead him along through the apartment to a doorway at the end of an expansive hallway. Upon opening the door, Reid was surprised to be greeted by the sight of stairs.

"Up," was all the man ordered as he poked the gun into the boy's back to force his demand.

Reid shuffled up the steps and stopped at the landing. Again, he was shoved through another door to find himself standing in a long white hallway. There were doors intermittently spaced on each side of the hall and there was one at the very end. He was marched to the very last door and stopped in front of it.

"This is where you're going to be staying for the time being. Now let's go in and get you acquainted with your new home," the man chuckled in Reid's ear.

Upon entry the genius was greeted with stark white walls. There was a bed propped up against one wall with a nightstand positioned next to it. In the opposite corner sat a small table with two chairs. Next to the table was a closed door. There was also a 30 inch T.V. bolted to the wall above the table with metal bars protecting it. The floor was tiled and in the center there was a hole with a three inch radius. There was no wall across from the door, but a large glass window instead revealing the same view of Chicago as the ones on the floor below.

Reid was led to the center of the room and forced to stand next to the dark hole, "I…I don't understand. What do you want with me?"

The cop laughed and said, "Why to make money of course."

"What do you mean? Are you going to try to ransom me? It won't work…my mother is in the hospital and she has no money. I pay for all of her expenses. My father walked out on us when I was ten, so I doubt you'll get anything from him. As for me, I barely have any money in the bank due to all the bills I have to pay," Reid explained all in one breath.

"No Spencer, I have other plans for you that don't involve ransom. Kaylee! Get in here," he yelled as he continued to push the gun into Reid's back.

A middle aged woman entered the room a few minutes later and positioned herself so that she was standing in front of Reid. She was a beautiful blonde woman with a body any model would want. She was in a red dress that seemed to be painted on and her heels were a few inches high. To top the look off she had dressed her lips in a bright red lipstick to match the sultry look she was sporting.

"So this is him? He looks even better in person," she said to Edwards.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Now get over here and hold the gun while I fasten him down," Edwards ordered.

Kaylee took Edwards position and held the gun firmly. The officer proceeded to then bend down and extract a chain from the hole in the floor. Suddenly Reid felt the cold metal of a manacle encircling his left ankle.

"There we go. Now, before we leave we're going to release you from those cuffs. If you try anything stupid Kaylee will shoot you with the gun. Do you get me?"

Reid nodded his head.

"Good. Once I leave I'll unwind the chain using the mechanism in the hall. It'll be long enough for you to reach the bathroom," he said as he gestured to the door by the table, "But before either of us come in here again it'll be shortened to this length for our safety. We'll be back later with some food and a change of clothes for you. At that point we'll also talk about the letter you are going to write to your coworkers about your sudden departure from the bureau. Do you have any questions?"

"I still don't understand why you're doing this. I won't do anything illegal to help you make money," Reid said stubbornly.

Kaylee snickered at his response and looked over at Edwards. He grinned back at her and turned to Reid, "My dear boy, that's out of your hands now. Kaylee, show him."

A wide smile broke out on her face as she pulled out a small remote control from in between her breasts. She pointed it at the T.V. screen and turned it on.

Reid's eyes went wide as he realized what he was looking at. Most of the screen was taken up by a live shot of the room they were standing in. The other part of the display was occupied with a timer and a chat box. The timer was slowly counting down from twelve hours and the box was frantically updating with text.

"What is that?" he whispered.

"That, my friend, is you up for auction. See, each one of those members in that chat room are going to be watching you for the next twelve hours. During that time and if they like what they see, they'll get to bid on you. When the time is up the participant with the highest bid gets to come and visit you for a night. See, you don't have to do anything. We've got this all worked out. Kaylee and I get the money we need to help us afford our lavish lifestyle, and our associates get to play with you. It's a win-win situation really," the man said as he undid Reid's handcuffs and led Kaylee to the door.

As the barrier crashed closed with a resounding thud Reid dropped to the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hid his face in his knees. He started rocking himself back and forth as a clanking sound issued forth from the hole letting him know that the chain was being lengthened. The normally strong genius started to cry at what seemed like a hopeless situation.

* * *

**Please review :)  
**


	3. Style Change

**Hi friends! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. So this chapter doesn't have very much action, but it sets us up for the future. I promise that we will be getting into the good stuff very soon.**

**BTW I am going to do my best to update within the next week, but I am going away for the holiday. I'm hoping that I'll be able to write on the plane, but we will see. So please don't think that I have abandoned my story if I don't update next week. With that being said, Happy Thanksgiving to anyone celebrating it this Thursday!  
**

**Please forgive any mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He sat there on the floor for ten minutes wallowing in fear and worry. What was he going to do? There was no way he was going to get out of this room. The manacle on his ankle required a key and he had nothing available to use as a pick. Also, the door to his prison had a lock on the knob and a heavy duty dead bolt securing it into the frame. The window wasn't an option because the engineers of the building would have installed reinforced glass to keep the occupants of the complex safe.

Reid lifted his head off of his knees and wiped his tear stained face. He felt foolish for breaking down so quickly, but the fact that he was up for auction caught him completely off guard. The doctor knew that he needed to get himself together because he couldn't let the viewers see him as weak. The type of sickos that would frequent a site like the one he was broadcasted on would enjoy watching the mental anguish of a future victim. He needed to be strong and show them that he could not be broken.

He glanced up to the barricaded television and saw his own image looking up at something. He deduced that the camera was stationed somewhere behind him and decided to do his best to avoid looking at it. In fact, he wanted to get out of its range all together. His eyes landed on the bathroom door and decided that he would just hide out in there as much as he could. That way the creeps watching his struggles would be denied their jollies and he could collect himself in private. Hell, if he stayed in there as much as possible then perhaps they wouldn't even bother bidding on him.

So, with that thought in mind Reid picked himself up off the ground and made his way over to the bathroom door. He stopped abruptly in front of it and realized that it wasn't a typical doorway. There was no handle on it because it was a swinging door. His captors must have designed it that way so their victims couldn't barricade themselves in the bathroom. He also noticed that the bottom right of the door had a square of wood removed, probably to allow the chain to be dragged in with the captive.

Reid quickly pushed his way into the bathroom and looked around. It was a simple set up with a toilet, stand up shower, and a sink. There were barely any toiletries available besides the essentials, toilette paper and body wash. His captives had obviously made sure that there were no potential weapons at his disposal.

Heaving a sigh of disdain Reid put the lid down on the toilet seat and plopped down on top of it. Mentally, he began to give himself a pep talk. He couldn't let anything that was thrown at him break him. He knew that he needed to find a way to push through everything that was going to happen. He had to keep holding on until his team found him.

Speaking of his team, maybe he could write a secret message into the missive that the man wants him to transcribe to his friends. It would be easy to conceal a hidden meaning into the letter. He knew that his teammates would be able to find it and decipher the clues. He was confident that once they found it they would be on their way to rescue him in no time.

Reid smiled at the thought of communicating with his friends. He even began to think about how he was going to word the letter to help get his message across. Suddenly he heard a grinding sound coming from the main room. Moments later his left ankle jerk as the chain attached to the manacle started to retract. He was taken so off guard that the winding of the metal pulled him off of the toilet and onto the floor. Startled, Reid attempted to stand up so that he wouldn't be dragged the whole way back into the main room but it was being drawn in so fast that he couldn't even get his footing.

The best he could do was scoot along with the chain as it pulled him through the swinging door and back to the center of his prison. His ankle was throbbing by the time his journey came to an end. The genius immediately started to rub the skin in order to help relieve some of the pain emanating from the appendage. He hadn't been wearing the manacle long, but the skin underneath of it already looked irritated.

His attention was taken away from his ankle when the door to his cell was unlocked. His two captors walked in again. The female, Kaylee, was carrying a tray with various objects scattered about on top of it and she had some clothing draped on her forearm. She didn't even acknowledge him as she walked passed and set the tray and clothes down on the table.

Edwards walked in after Kaylee and stayed near the door after he closed it. Reid remained silent as he kept his eyes trained on the man. He noticed that Edwards was clutching some paper and a pen in his hand. This was it, his chance at getting a message out. He needed to play along though. He couldn't act willing at first; it might tip them off to his plan.

"Don't even think about hiding from the camera again. If you abuse your bathroom privileges, we can easily take them away. In fact, if you do it again we'll keep the chain at the current length and you can spend all day and night sitting there at center stage," Edwards said out of nowhere, quashing Reid's plan to stay off camera.

The cop smiled as he watched the boy steady his gaze on the floor to avoid making eye contact. "Now, we've got some business to take care of. First, hold out your hands in front of you," Edwards commanded.

"No," Reid said stubbornly as he tucked his hand next to his body.

"I suggest you start cooperating because the consequences for your defiance are not pretty. Now hold out your hands!" the man said with more force.

Spencer shook his head and refused to follow directions.

"Kaylee…," Edwards said with a tilt of his head.

Understanding the signal, Kaylee picked up the gun she had resting on the tray and trained it on Reid, "I suggest you do what he says."

"You're not going to kill me. You'd lose out on too much money," Reid said continuing his obstinate streak.

"That may be boy, but there are places she can shoot you that can cause you a lot of pain. Case in point, you don't really need to walk on that foot," Edwards gestured to the unchained appendage.

Kaylee, without waiting for further instruction, aimed and shot the gun. A howl issued forth from Reid's lips as he pulled up his foot in order to grasp it. The genius quickly peeled off his shoe and sock in order to inspect the damage. The girl must be a poor shot though because instead of lodging the bullet into the center of his foot it just grazed the edge. Regardless of the shoddy shot his wound was oozing blood onto the floor. To help staunch the flow Reid wrapped his stripped orange sock around the injury and tied it tightly.

"Next time I won't miss," she said with a smirk.

"Get the message? Hold out your hands!" the man said with a quiet vehemence.

Reid, not wanting to push it any further raised his shaking arms.

The crooked cop walked over to Kaylee and grabbed the proffered metal cuffs from her hands, "We ordered these beauties from a special seller. They serve a few purposes." The man walked back to his captive and started to snap them around the doctor's bony wrists. The locks that were built in to the devises would require someone to put a numerical pattern into the tumbler in order to remove them. "First of all, our clients will love the whole slave look on you. Second, they'll be able to use them while they're playing with you. And finally, they help us keep you in line," Edwards explained as he pulled out new remote from his pocket and hit a button.

A jolt of electricity sizzled through Reid beginning at his wrists. It caused him to fall back onto the floor from his sitting position and convulse. When the electrical current stopped Reid opened his eyes and gasped for air.

"Now you know what's going to happen whenever you refuse to follow instructions. So don't piss me off, because all I have to do is hit this button," Edwards taunted the frazzled young man as he waved the remote back and forth in front of him.

Reid coughed and struggled to sit upright again. His arms felt weird as the shock of the electric current faded from his system. This was getting to be too much.

"So let's get down to business. You've only been on sale for about an hour and so far you're pulling in good numbers. But Kaylee and I think we could do even better if you were wearing something more appealing to our clientele. Sweetheart, show him what you picked out," Edwards gestured over to his girlfriend.

Kaylee nodded and grabbed the clothes off the table, "I picked out a nice pair of black leather pants to accentuate you slim legs." She held up the pants and Reid cringed at how they gleamed in the light. He watched as she put down the horrid pants and picked another piece of leather.

"I also found this awesome new steampunk vest that will cling to your chest but still keep it covered. We've gotta keep some of you a mystery or else why would our clients be tempted to buy the whole package for a night," she explained as she draped the studded vest over the back of one of the chairs.

"Alright, since you've seen your new gear why don't you go take a shower and then put it on," Edwards instructed after Kaylee was done with the fashion show.

"What? No…I'm not wearing that," Reid protested.

"Really? This again? I thought you would have learned to cooperate by now," the cop said as he raised up the remote and hit the button.

This time the shock lasted longer, at least five seconds. Reid's heart was thumping a mile a minute after the electricity ceased its flow. His body ached as a consequence of the violent convulsions that ripped through it seconds before. He moaned as he rocked onto his side and brought his legs up into the fetal position.

"Are you going to follow instructions now?"

Silence reigned as the genius tried to collect himself again. Slowly he unfolded from his instinctual position on the floor and climbed to his feet.

"How?" Reid asked once he was fully erect.

"How what?"

"How do you want me to shower and change with that attached to my leg and these on my wrists?" Reid queried.

"Oh that…well, the cuffs aren't going to hurt you as long as I don't set them off while you're in the water. As for your leg, I'm going to release you. But don't get any stupid ideas into your head. I'll be right here waiting to reattach it when you get done," Edwards said as he bent down to unlock the chain that had been restraining Reid.

The nervous agent took the clothes from Kaylee and hurried into the bathroom. He really didn't want to wear the leather garments, but he knew his body wouldn't handle another round of shock very well. So, he decided to do as he was told and got into the shower.

It didn't take him long to wash his body and hair. He really wasn't comfortable being naked with his captor's in the other room so the faster he showered the better. When he was done he peaked out of the curtain to make sure the door was still shut. He slowly crept out of the ceramic confines and grabbed a towel. In dismay he looked at the clothes neatly folded on the top of the toilet and wished they were his usual comfortable attire. It disgusted him to know that he would soon be dolled up in this fetish gear for all the world to see.

He decided to put the pants on first but stopped when he noticed that there was no underwear to put on beneath. Feelings of nakedness coursed through his body as he realized that the only thing that would separate his private parts from the world was a thin piece of tight black leather. He decided to reuse the pair he came here in, but quickly discovered that someone had removed his old clothes from the room while he was showering. Gritting his teeth Reid pushed on and started to pull on the pants. Almost immediately he grasped that no matter how much he dried his legs they were still too damp to put on the leather pants. A battle between trousers and man ensued as he continued to force himself into the garment.

"Hurry up in there!" the masculine voice called through the door.

Reid redoubled his efforts and eventually won the war with the suffocating pants. The leather turned out to be so close-fitting that if the boy genius had been wearing underwear its outline would have been visible through the fabric.

He picked up the given top and struggled to put it on too. It was a sleeveless leather vest but it didn't open in the front. Instead of the typical opening there was a solid studded double breasted front piece. As he ran his fingers along the material he could feel a stiffness running through the fabric. Reflecting on what he knew about clothing led him to believe that there was boning sewn inside the leather to create a desired body shape for the wearer. The back of the vest resembled a ladies corset because there was a lace enclosure that required tightening. In the end, he ended up loosening the laces in the back which allowed him to easily slip the vest over the top of his head and down around his body.

Reid knew that if he could see himself in a mirror that he would look ridiculous. There was no way his body type was one that could pull off the gothic leather image these two kidnappers were trying to achieve. For that alone, he was thankful. Perhaps the buyers would agree with him and cease their bidding the second they got a look at him in the new clothes.

"Get out here now," called and impatient Edwards.

Reid gingerly stepped through the swinging door and was surprised to find that Kaylee had left.

"Step out into the middle and let the public get a good look at ya," his kidnapper ordered.

Embarrassed by his new look Reid kept his head angled down and wrapped his hands around his chest. The next thing he knew a jolt of electricity had him down on the ground again and Edwards was reattaching the manacle.

"I love how easy those cuffs make controlling you. Anytime I need something all I have to do is zap you and you're incapacitated. Best investment I've ever made," the man chuckled as he turned Reid over with his foot so the boy was laying on his stomach trying to recover.

"You didn't tighten up these laces. No matter, I'll do it for you," he said as he grabbed the black cords and started pulling on them, tightening the vest around Reid's rib cage. It took a few minutes, but when Edwards was done the agent could barely breathe because the garment was so snug. "I knotted those laces really well so don't bother trying to undo them. It's like a corset so it's meant to be tight," he said as he left Reid on the floor and walked over to the table to grab a piece of paper.

"Now while I'm gone I want you to recopy this letter word for word. It's a resignation letter to your team letting them know that you are safe and happy. It pretty much says that you've decided it's time to explore other options with your life. The conference you attended really opened your eyes to the different opportunities that are out there for you, and you think it's time to move on. You'll ask them not to contact you for a while because you need a clean break. You will contact them after you get your life settled on its new track. Any questions?" he asked as he watched the boy stand up in his restrictive clothing. Oh yes, this kid's price was going to skyrocket once the creeps online got a good look at his new style.

"I'm not going to write that, and they wouldn't believe it even if I did," Reid responded feeling disappointment course through him as he realized he wouldn't get to write the secret message he had planned.

"Oh yes you will," the man said snidely.

"No, I won't. And my team will be able to spot any forgery you try to pass by them," Reid said triumphantly confident that his friends would spot a fake letter.

"Look son, you're going to write the letter or else - "

"Or else what? You're going to shock me? I can take it," Reid said boldly cutting Edwards off before he could finish his threat.

"Or else I'll just sell you to the highest bidder instead of renting you out like a whore," Edwards said as a malicious smile broke out on his face.

Reid immediately paled at the thought of being sold. He couldn't let that happen. His team was going to have a hard enough time finding him in this Chicago high-rise. If he got moved who knew if they would ever locate him. The odds of being found after a kidnapping were low enough without factoring in numerous location changes.

"Fine…fine. I'll do it," Reid conceded in defeat. He knew that his fellow profilers would still suspect something was fishy about the letter. He just hoped that Morgan and Emily didn't convince the team that this was a long time coming and that they needed to let him explore the world on his own for a bit.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now, I'm going to leave everything you need here on the table. I've got to go to work, so Kaylee will be back in a few hours to pick up your finished letter. By the time I get home we'll know who your first buyer is and then we'll have to get ready for their visit. So I suggest you eat your food and get some rest while you can," the crooked cop said as he made his way out the door.

Spencer watched once again as the door slammed closed behind his abductor. Worry started to gnaw in his stomach at the prospect of what was to come. In a matter of hours he was going to be used like a toy for someone's pleasure. Luckily the chain had been unwound enough to allow him to reach the toilette. For the genius's stomach had begun to rebel at the thought of his future in this room.

When he came out of the bathroom he made his way over to the dinette set and moved a chair so that his back was to the camera. On the table waiting for him was a legal pad, a pen, the prewritten letter, a bottle of water, and what Reid assumed was his dinner. Reid read through the letter that Edwards had written and knew that there was no way he could add his own message to it.

He then glanced at the food but instantly knew that he wouldn't be able to eat it. On the plate laid a piece of broiled whitefish, spinach, and half a lemon. Apparently they wanted him to eat healthy, probably to help him maintain his lithe figure. He pushed the food away and brought the legal pad forward so that he could start writing.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He looked up at the television saw that with his back to the camera no one could make out what he was doing at the table. He then reached for the lemon and set to work on his farfetched plan. He knew it was a longshot but if it paid off he would be home in a matter of days.


	4. Preparations

**Hi Friends!**

**I am sorry for the long wait but I was on vacation. I tried to pump a little something out though to hold you over till the weekend. I'm sorry it's such a short chapter.**

**This is the last chapter that will fall under the T rating. After this the story will be listed under M. This is also my last warning to you, my readers, letting you know that I am going to get all twisty, dark, and kinky in future chapters. So if that type of stuff isn't your cup of tea please turn back. For some reason I am majorly afraid that I am going to get flames for my future chapters because of the content.**

**Anyways, thanks for following, adding, and reviewing the last few chapters! You guys are great!**

**Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid sat silently on the floor and kept his gaze steady on the T.V. screen that was counting down the auction. His back was propped up against the side of the bed and his legs were pulled up against his chest. The chain was biting into his ankle because it was stretched out it its limit. Earlier when Kaylee came in to get the letter that he had copied she had retracted the chain a bit. Unfortunately, she neglected to let it out after she left. Since then he had been sitting on the floor contemplating his situation and hoping that the team picked up on the message he sent.

The timer on the television was only seconds away from zero and Reid was getting more and more nervous. The comments that were popping up in the chat box all throughout the day were increasing in vulgarity and painting a bad image in his head. It seemed that every creep out there wanted a piece of him and each in their own unique way. The problem with the televised auction was that he couldn't tell which sicko was winning the bidding. All that was shown on the screen was the current offer, which seemed to change every ten seconds.

Right now there were only five seconds left and the going rate for Reid was five thousand dollars. After a quick beep the screen amount changed to five thousand five hundred and then it started flashing multiple times. The auction was over and he had been sold out like a whore.

All of a sudden the screen on the wall shut off along with the lights in the room. The genius was enshrouded in an all-encompassing darkness. He let out a little whimper at the sudden lack of light and tried to clutch his knees closer to his body.

Breathing evenly to avoid a panic attack he forced himself to sit there in the darkness and waited for his eyes to adjust. Ever so slowly the objects in the room began to develop in his field of vision and he started to glance around the room hoping to see a light switch. The young agent struggled to get up off the floor, changing his position for the first time in hours. He decided that he was just going to have to feel along the walls until he found a light source to help alleviate the fear that was threatening to take him over.

He decided to start searching on the wall where the entrance was located. He was about two feet from his destination when the shackle on his ankle pulled up short. If he stretched out his arms he could reach the wall, but there was no point because even his lengthy arms couldn't reach across the distance that separated him from the wall.

Frustrated and annoyed, Reid continued to walk around the room hoping to find a way to illuminate it. During his walk he noticed that the chain was much shorter than he had thought because he couldn't even get into the bathroom if the need arose. Within minutes he gave up his search, realizing that there was no way for him to ease the darkness.

Figuring that he would live, especially since the moon and stars were helping shed some light into the room, Reid tried to get as close to the window as possible. Since he was on a short leash right now he laid down on his stomach and stretched his body out so that his head was almost smack dab against the cool glass. He pushed his worries about what was to come out of his mind and allowed his thoughts to wander as he gazed out at the vibrant city. Below him he could see the lights of the cars that were stuck in traffic on Michigan Avenue and if he squinted his eyes enough he could discern small people walking about with their purchases. There were no high-rises right across from the building he was stuck in, but there were some kitty-corner. He was able to look into the lit up windows and watch as the citizens of Chicago went about their evening.

While he was laying there he wondered if the window to his prison was reflective. Or could the people across the way see him if the lights were on? Is that why Edwards and Kaylee made sure to leave him in the dark?

He laid there for a while using his fingers to trace patterns on the glass. How long would it take the team to figure out his message? Would they even get it? How would he get out of here if they didn't?

His questions went unanswered as the door to his glass cage opened behind him allowing the light from the hallway to flood into the room. Reid flipped over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows. The genius watched as Edwards walked in slowly and flipped on the switch that had been out of his reach. A smirk appeared on the cop's face when he saw his money maker sprawled out on the floor.

"Already prepared for your visitor?"

Reid scowled and sat up the rest of the way.

"The auction is over and your first customer will be here in a few hours. Did you get any rest? Cause you're gonna need the energy," Edwards said as he tossed the tethered young man a bottle of water.

Reid caught the water and twisted it open. He hadn't realized until that moment how thirsty he was. The refreshing liquid was cool on his tongue and quenched the dryness in his throat. After a few sips he set it aside and decided to ask Edwards a question.

"Are…are you really a cop? Or did you steal the car in order to fool your victims?" Reid asked.

"Actually, I'm a legitimate member of the Chicago PD. In fact, I specialize in sexually based crimes. It's what led me to you actually," Edwards explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I happened to attend that seminar you gave in Chicago a week ago. I found your speech very interesting. It's what gave me the idea to cater our website toward unique sexual preferences. You see, after listening to you describe all the crazy things that turn people on I formulated the idea to advertise to those special individuals. Let me tell you, marketing is everything. Your first auction had garnered me more money than the rest of my previous whores first jobs combined. All I had to do was get the word of mouth out in the right chat rooms and bingo…Kaylee and I are making an easy five grand. I might have to go out and get me a few more whores if you keep selling this well," the corrupt cop laughed as he gloated about his good fortune.

"I'm not a whore," Reid spat out venomously.

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"How can you…how can you do this and be a cop at the same time? You took the Oath of Honor. You're abusing your power for money," Reid said incredulously as he took a deep swig from the water bottle.

"Ha! You think that oath is something that weighs on my mind. It was just a formality I had to deal with in order to get a job. People swear things every single day and they don't mean it…I'm no different. Besides…all those movies about crooked cops got it right. It is a lot more profitable to be on the wrong side of the law, not to mention more fun," Edwards said.

"I'm not going to cooperate! I'm going to make…make…I'm…," Reid began to feel a strange feeling tingling through his body that disrupted the valiant speech he was about to make.

"Ahh…feeling the effects of the drugs now aren't we?" the officer asked with a smile.

"What…d..id…y…," Reid couldn't even finish his question as he felt his body slump over onto the floor.

"What did I give you? Well, I forgot the name of it but I know it's a neuromuscular blocker. So, as I'm sure you know, you won't be able to move for a little bit. Now don't worry, it's going to wear off before the client gets here. But…well…he may be interested in using some more on you. We'll see. I just thought it would be a good idea to use it now so Kaylee and I could get you into character," Edwards said as he walked over to Reid and nudged the genius's prone body onto its back with his foot.

"Kaylee! Get in here with the gear. He's out," he shouted to his girl.

Kaylee bustled in not long after his shout with an armful of objects.

"Do you have the clothes?"

"Yeah, they're right here sweetie. I've got the bindings and the chains too," she said as she dumped everything down on the floor next to Reid.

"Alright, start getting his pants off and I'll work on his shirt," he ordered her after he had unlocked the cuff from around Reid's ankle.

"Of course you would make me do the pants…you know they're going to be a bitch getting off," she grumbled as she undid the zipper on the leather pants.

Reid could feel blood rushing to his face as he realized that his two captors were about to undress him. Even though he knew all there was about neuromuscular blockers he still tried to force his body to fight against their prying hands. It was no use though and he had to just lay their complacently while his dignity was stripped away along with his clothes.

Eventually his one barrier between his skin and the outside world was completely removed and he was laid out naked on the floor. He silently watched as Kaylee picked up a black leather vest and handed it to Edwards. The cop made quick work of outfitting the agent in his new top. Meanwhile, Kaylee was forcing a pair of small black boxer-briefs onto his lower half.

"Okay, I'm going to flip him and we need to do up his arms and legs," Reid heard Edwards explain to Kaylee.

He felt his body flip over onto his stomach as his face smashed into the floor. Someone, probably Kaylee, was kind enough to turn his head so that he was facing the large window. He could feel his arms being pulled behind his back and fastened together by the joining of the two shock bracelets. He thought that would be it but then he felt a rope being wrapped around his forearms over and over again until it reached his elbows. His arms were pulled so closely together that his shoulders were already starting to protest against the strain put upon them.

His legs from the ankle to the knee were given the same treatment, so that when he did finally gain control of his body again there would be no way he could move.

Reid was taken by surprise when Edwards grabbed his armpits and started to drag him across the room. Kaylee ran and opened the door wider for her man and his bundle. She followed them out of the prison and ran ahead of them to get the door to the next chamber. As the paralyzed genius was being dragged he realized that he was being taken to one of the rooms that occupied the same hall as his cell.

The new room that Reid was taken into was set up similarly to his own, except that the décor was something straight out of a Gothic movie. It was draped in red velvet which gave the room an eerie glow when the lights were shining. The four poster bed was king sized and the cherry wood had intricate swirls carved into it. Running along the bathroom wall was a matching couch and footstool. The last detail that stood out was the amount of d-rings and chains scattered in strategic places throughout the room. If he could have, Reid would have shuddered at the thought of what those were going to be used for tonight.

The kidnappers quickly dragged their prisoner over into the corner of the room and unceremoniously dropped onto the ground next to a d-ring. The brown eyed boy was roughly forced up onto his knees and his behind was settled upon his ankles. He could feel something loop around the bracelets and a tug as it was attached to the d-ring on the ground. Next, he felt a collar encircle his neck and then a similar pull as it too was fastened to the ring on the floor.

His abductors stood back and admired their work.

Edwards moved forward and grabbed Reid's hair and jerked his head up so that he could look him in the eye, "Try not to tip over. The client wants you in that exact position when he arrives."

"Oh, by the way…I just thought you would like to know that according to your seminar last week, you are about to get the distinct pleasure of spending a night with an Agalmatophiliac. Enjoy," the man said with a sneer as he put his hand on the small of Kaylee's back and exited the room.


	5. Agalmatophilia

**Hi all! I hope you had a wonderful weekend!**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last few chapters. I really appreciate your feedback and encouragement.**

**So here we go with the "M" rating.**

**Please no flames if you don't like what I write. You were warned that I was going to get all kinky and twisty. Well, I hope it lives up to your expectations. **

**Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Reid was absolutely scared. Here he was bound and chained to the floor with no way to get free. His body was numb and the only thing that seemed to be working were his eyes. He was able to move them around to see the objects that were in his field of vision.

He couldn't believe that he had gotten himself into another precarious situation again. All he was doing was attending a conference and BAM…he wound up the victim of an online pimp. The conference must have been a ruse to get him to come out this way again. He should have used his head and checked on whether it was a legitimate thing before he even booked his plane ticket.

But no…instead he naively but his faith in other human beings and took the tiny invitation as the real deal. Maybe he deserved what happened to him. He really shouldn't be given the title of genius if he fell for something so obvious.

Now all he could do is sit here and wait to be rescued by his friends…again. But would they even look for him? He did write that letter as instructed. So would they too take a piece of paper for the real deal and not investigate any further? Would they be able to find his hidden message?

He wasn't sure how long he sat there on his knees but eventually he felt a tingling sensation begin to travel through his appendages. While he couldn't see them he was sure his fingers were twitching behind his back. The drug was finally wearing off.

Reid focused his brain on forcing his body to move. He knew it wouldn't matter since he was tightly bound with rope but the idea of having some control was appealing. As time passed he was able to get his toes and fingers to wiggle, and his head to turn. He even tried to sit up off his ankles but the collar connecting him to the d-ring on the ground was already stretched to the limit. The restricted genius was finally at a point where he could observe his surroundings better than earlier.

One of the first details he took in was the under the mattress restraint system set up on the bed. The nightstand had a tray on it that looked like it had a vial and needles waiting for future use. Off in the corner was a brown chest that gave no clue as to what was contained inside of it. The window was framed by red velvet curtains that matched the bed spread and hanging down from the curtain rod were more chains. The room was a dream for anyone turned on by BDSM.

Out of nowhere the door to his prison opened and Reid turned his head to see what awaited him. Two men walked into the room, one was Edwards and the agent figured that the other was the client, the Agalmatophiliac. From his research Reid knew that this man was turned on by statues, dolls or mannequins. He was going to want Reid to be his literal plaything.

The new man was about 6 feet 4 inches tall and pushing 250 pounds. He had dark curly hair wrapping around his head, but the top of it was completely bald. He had beady brown eyes that were practically nonexistent when he squinted. The man was dressed in business casual attire that screamed office lackey and who got little respect. He held in his hand a brown bag that a mother would use when packing her child's lunch.

Edwards was in the middle of explaining something when the two stopped just over the threshold, "should have anything else you might need in the chest over there."

The man nodded and fixed his gaze on the bound prisoner sitting in the corner. Reid would see a glint of happiness sparkle in the man's eyes the second he took in Reid's appearance. The genius knew it was pointless to speak at the moment so he remained silent and plastered a defiant look upon his face.

"Why isn't he gagged like I asked?" the man asked in the deep baritone voice.

"What?" Edwards asked slightly startled by the question.

"When I left instructions on how I wanted him to be prepared I specified that he be gagged. Where is it?"

"Oh…I'm sorry sir. My partner neglected to inform me of that detail," Edwards said. "We do have a wide variety available for you to choose from over in the chest. I also left some more of the drug on the nightstand for you to utilize as you deem fit."

The man grunted and walked over the stand to inspect the drugs. He placed his brown bag down and said, "How much time do I have again?"

"You have five hours. I will come and get you when your time is up. Here is a key to the door if you need to leave for any reason. Wear it around your neck in order to keep it out of the kid's hands. If you need anything else please use the P.A. over here by the door. Just press the button and we will be able to hear your request. Other than that I just have to ask that you don't do any irreparable damage to the whore. I like to keep my merchandise in good working condition," Edwards explained as he closed the door, locking it behind him.

Silence reigned over the room for a few minutes after Edwards left. Both men were scrutinizing the other but for different reasons. Reid was trying to figure out if the next five hours were going to be as bad as his mind had imagined, and the man was trying to decide what to do first with his purchase.

The trance the seemed to have settled over the room was broken when the man quickly walked over to the chest and opened it up. He scrounged around in its contents for a few minutes and finally pulled out the object he had been looking for, a ring gag.

He turned around and made his way over to the imprisoned agent. Reid saw the gag dangling from the man's hand and couldn't help the plea that escaped his lips, "Please, I'll be quiet. You don't need to use that."

For the first time, the client allowed an expression to grace his face, one of glee. Without responding to Reid's entreaty he brought forth the gag and started trying to fasten it.

Reid turned his head back and forth in order to make it difficult for the man to put it on him. He was surprised when he felt the back of the man's hand smack against his cheek. He let out a cry of surprise and had to blink his eyes a few times to dispel the dots that started to swim in his field of vision.

"This isn't going to work. Dolls aren't supposed to resist," the buyer said as he made his way over the nightstand and grabbed a syringe and vial.

"No…no more drugs. Please don't do this! I'm not a willing participant to this. I'm an FBI agent and these people kidnapped me. If you go through with this you're going to be in so much trouble. But, if you help me escape I'll make sure that your sentence is reduced or nonexistent. Ple-," his appeal was cut off by the syringe being plunged into the side of his neck.

"Dolls don't talk either," the man said as he threw the needle onto the ground.

Due to the drug being injected this time instead of ingested via water the effects were practically instantaneous. The numbing feeling flooded through Reid's body as he lost his ability to talk and move.

He couldn't resist now as the man took the ring gag and thrust the metal circle into his mouth. He felt the man manipulate his jaw, opening it wide enough to put the metal behind his teeth. In no time it was fastened around his head and stretching his mouth out in a painful and humiliating manner.

Now at the mercy of this daunting man, Reid could only sit there and wait to see what would happen next.

"That's better. I knew it the moment I saw you on my computer that you would make an excellent doll. We are going to have so much fun tonight. Why don't we get started? Oh, call me Tony sweetheart," the man now known as Tony said as he cupped Reid's cheek and brushed his thumb against it in a loving manner.

Reid could feel the man undoing the chains that were holding him firmly to the ground. Tony picked him up bridal style and carried him over to the couch. He gently placed him on the cushion and sat down beside him. Knowing that his puppet was powerless he proceeded to undo the bindings that were keeping his living figurine's arms and legs tied up together. Finally, the man positioned his doll so that its hands were sitting splayed out on his thighs and his face was turned toward him.

Then, Tony scooted in close to Reid and started to pet his hair, "You are so beautiful. I haven't been with someone as enchanting as you in a long time. You can't imagine how good it felt to win some time with you. I promise that you are going to thoroughly enjoy our night together. Now be a dear and get down on your knees."

The doll enthusiast picked the prone young man up beneath his arm pits and guided him onto the floor facing the couch. Tony than proceeded to take off his pants and underwear. Once he was naked from the waist down he sat back on the cushion with Reid positioned between his legs.

"Okay baby, take it all," he said as he grabbed Reid's hair and brought the boy's face into his crotch.

It didn't take long for the man to make full use of the ring gag. The genius felt tears cascade down his cheek as he was violated against his will. The man let out disgusting moans of pleasure with every thrust. Reid's head was forced to move back and forth by the man's beefy hand in order to assist the metal ring with administering pleasure. The grip on his brown locks tightened as he was pushed all the way down on the man's penis. Tony let out an, "Nghhhhhh!" as he ejaculated down his doll's throat.

Still stuck between the fetishist's thighs, Reid could hear him panting as the pleasure coursed through him, "Oh baby, you were so good. I loved the look of enjoyment in your eyes as you made me happy. We were made for each other."

Finally, Tony pulled out of Reid's mouth and petted his hair again, "Come on now…we've still got so much to do."

* * *

Time seemed to drag as the man manipulated Reid's body over the next four hours. Anytime that Reid's body showed any sign of independent movement Tony would inject him again with the drug. The man truly felt that Reid was his doll and controlled his body as such.

Tony almost reverted back into a childlike mind frame at times. He took time out to brush Reid's hair, change Reid's clothes, and even talk for Reid. He would even take the time to maneuver Reid's body into arrangements that fitted any new location that they relocated to throughout the room.

In direct contrast to the childishness, Tony would also release the sexual deviant inside of him. At random times during the night his alter personality would emerge and want to play. For instance, when they were lying on the bed together while Tony talked about his day the man suddenly got bored and started fondling Reid's body. He would twist the pink pert nipples with one hand and trail his other one down to the genius's manhood and grope it.

On another occasion Tony once again took advantage of the ring gag but in order to give Reid pleasure. He stuck a plastic phallic object into the circle and turned on its vibrating feature. While the machine was assaulting the boy's mouth he went down and got him off.

The worst thing that he had to endure was being hooked up to the manacles hanging from the curtain rod while being utterly naked. Reid sincerely hoped that the glass was mirrored on the outside because he didn't want to be exposed to the whole cityscape beneath him. After he was sufficiently trussed up Tony proceeded to hit him with a paddle that left little heart imprints upon every impact.

As they reached the last half hour of their time together the only words that could describe how Reid felt was emotionally drained. He had been violated in multiple ways and at no time was had there been any chance of preventing it from happening. He just wanted it to end and for this sick man to go away.

"I've got one more thing that I want to do with you sweetheart," Tony said in his sickeningly sweet way. "I think it will be memorable for us both."

The frozen Reid just laid there on the bed as Tony went once again over to the chest and rummaged through it, "Ah…this will do nicely."

The Agalmatophiliac came back with what looked like some sort of restraint system, "This will make positioning you much easier."

It turned out that Tony had selected thigh cuffs that came with specialized loops attached to the outside of each one. He went to work strapping them on Reid's skinny legs and then pushed the boy over onto his stomach. The genius felt his body being forced up onto his knees and he realized what the culminating activity was going to be. If he could have he would have been thrashing about and screaming in protest, but all he could do was lay there silently and cry. Heedless of his toy's unhappiness, Tony finished binding his doll by taking the agent's wrists and securing them to the extra cuffs on each thigh.

"You look absolutely amazing from this point of view," Tony murmured into Reid's ear as he bent over the bound body. "Don't worry, I brought some lube…," he uttered as he reached over to the brown bag and pulled out a small bottle of clear fluid.

Without even realizing it, Reid scrunched up his face and a sob escaped his lips. The drug was starting to wear off again but it wasn't going to matter.

Quickly, Tony situated prepared his victim to help make the entrance smoother. He lined up his body with the prone doll and wasted no time in penetrating the boy's hole. A cry erupted from Reid's lips as pain overwhelmed his body. The client behind him was panting and gyrating trying to achieve the ultimate pleasure while delivering searing sensations through Reid's body. The agent could feel a familiar prickling sensation begin to take over his body as feeling was returning once again. Taking advantage of regaining control Reid forced his body to lunge forward. Tony, taken by surprise stopped his movements.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man cried as he reached forward and forced Reid's body back into position with a steel like grip.

"Please…," Reid whimpered trying to appeal to the man's senses but it was to no avail. Weakened and overpowered he had no choice but to allow the man to finish his mission. His face was pushed into the pillow beneath him as the thrusts became fiercer. The genius clenched his fists as the man above him called out in ecstasy releasing his seed into his captive's cavity tightening his grip until it was sure to bruises on the boy's pale skin.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Edward's voice came over the intercom saying, "Five more minutes."

"Perfect timing," Tony muttered as he left Reid in his compromising position on the bed.

The man went about his business cleaning up his body and getting dressed. Spencer, whose face was still crushed into the pillow turned his head to see the man about to exit.

"Wait! What about me?" he called out, not wanting to be left bound with his bare ass in the air.

"Oh right," the man walked over and planted a messy kiss onto Reid's mouth. "You were the most amazing doll I've ever had the pleasure of fucking. You can rest assured that I am going to be bidding on you again. Goodbye my love," with that Tony walked out the door and left the genius in mental shambles.

* * *

After about ten minutes the door opened again and Edwards walked into the room. Reid flushed in embarrassment at what he must look like.

"I've gotta tell you I've never had a more satisfied customer. He had nothing but good things to say about you," Edwards said gleefully as he went about releasing Reid's wrists.

"Please, let me go. I…I can't do this again. It isn't right," Reid murmured weakly as the man picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"I've already told you that right and wrong aren't a factor here. It's all about the money. Besides, with the footage I took of you two tonight your price is going to skyrocket. Kaylee is figuring out how to splice it into your auction footage as we speak. I said it once and I'll say it again, you are going to make us a fortune!"


	6. Resignation

**Hi friends!**

**Sorry that this took so long to post. I gotta tell you that I've had a mean case of writer's block. I know what I want to do with this story and how I want it to play out, but I had a hard time deciding how to tackle this chapter. I hope it turned out okay. BTW, was the last chapter too weird or exactly what you were expecting. Should I tone down on the kinkyness? Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for the reviews, adds, and follows.**

**Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Edwards was able to easily carry Reid back into his prison without a fight. The genius was still suffering from the effects of the drugs that had been running rampant through his body all night. While Reid was able to control his limbs, his movements were weak and uncoordinated. The officer laid the boy down in the middle of the bed and went to fetch the manacle. Reid, trying to take advantage of the few seconds of freedom he had, tried to flip off the bed. Unfortunately, he found that he couldn't even turn onto his side and in no time Edwards was reattaching the restraint to Spencer's ankle.

The crooked cop smiled down at his prisoner and pushed back the stray hair that was blocking the boy's eyes, "I have some good news for you."

Reid, refusing to respond, just looked at the man with hate in his eyes.

"You get the rest of today and tomorrow off. We've decided to give you some time to recover from last night's events. Seeing as it was your first client I figured your body might need more time to recuperate. So the next auction won't start until Tuesday," Edwards explained as he turned to walk out the door.

"I won't do that again," Reid whispered to the man's muscular back.

His captor halted his steps and turned around with a bright smile on his face, "That's where you're wrong. You don't have a choice. You're going to be my whore until you stop bringing in money."

"No…I won't," Reid said a bit more forcefully.

"Oh yeah…and how are you going to prevent it? Did you forget that you are currently chained up and at my mercy? Or how about the fact that I can just do this?" Edwards asked as he pushed the button on the remote control that he pulled out of his pocket.

Spencer cried out as jolts of electricity rocked his body, originating at his wrists.

"I can easily incapacitate you whenever I want. I have electricity, drugs, and let's not forget I outweigh you by at least a hundred pounds. No boy…get this silly idea of resistance out of your head and start to accept your position. You've got a long road ahead of you if you don't."

"I'm never going to accept the fact that I'm being sold to the highest bidding sexual deviant out there. I am going to fight you over everything. I am not going to make this easy for you," Reid said vehemently, "And when my friends do finally come and release me from this hell-hole, you are going to regret ever messing with the BAU."

Edwards, still smirking in amusement, approached his captive's bed and grabbed the kid's wrists. He forced them above his head and laughed as he saw panic light Spencer's eyes. He savored the pleasure that he received from watching the boy struggle beneath him. Edwards suddenly leaned down and planted a forceful kiss on Reid's lips, biting the bottom and drawing blood, "No one is coming to rescue you. You quit your job and left your team in the dust. They are never going to come and find you. In fact, they are probably mad at you for leaving them so abruptly. Face it, you belong to me now."

"No, they will find me," Spencer whispered tearfully as he turned his head away from the menacing man.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Edwards said mirthfully as he licked tear-stained face beneath him, "Hmm…you do taste as good as Tony said." With that the man released the boy's bony wrists and walked out the door.

* * *

Spencer didn't turn his head away from the wall until he heard the door close with a resounding thump. Once he was sure he was alone he brought his weakened forearms to his face and laid them across his eyes. He groaned in frustration as he felt uncontrollable tears cascade down his face.

He couldn't believe that it was only the second day of his captivity and he already felt so helpless and despondent. How could so many terrible things happen in a little over twenty-four hours? He had been kidnapped, humiliated, auctioned, and raped and assaulted multiple times by a man obsessed with dolls. If his situation was already this bad, he hated to think about how it could get worse.

He laid there for a few minutes dwelling on his worries before he finally realized that there was a cold breeze chilling his body. He ripped his arms away from his face and looked down to see that his form was fully exposed to the cold room. He had forgotten that he was naked and laying exposed to the world.

Reid moved his hand around the bed trying to find a blanket to cover his nakedness but came up empty handed. There were no sheets or coverings to shield him from the camera's lens. He decided that he needed to get to the only safe haven available, the bathroom. He desperately needed a shower anyways, and maybe Kaylee had left him something clean to wear.

The naked genius pushed himself off the bed and immediately collapsed to his knees. The second he had tried to stand a fierce pain radiated from his backside and caused him to cry out in pain. It wasn't surprising since his recent experience with Tony had been his first with a man. There was probably some tearing and he wasn't shocked to see a bit of blood staining the mattress that he had just vacated.

Pushing through the pain, Reid forced himself to his feet. He covered his genitals with his hands while he staggered through the swinging door. Disappointment engulfed him when he saw that the bathroom was devoid of clothes.

Knowing that there was nothing else that he could do, he turned on the shower and climbed into the small glass cube. The captive scrubbed and scrubbed his body with the soap hoping to remove any traces of what Tony had done to him. He stayed in the shower until it started to run cold. By that time his body was red from how harshly he had scoured and he had caused some patches of skin to bleed.

Once he got out he gave his mouth the same treatment using the toothbrush and paste that had been left for him. As he focused on cleaning his teeth he couldn't help but to flashback to the moment the man had roughly shoved his member into Reid's hijacked mouth. Remembering the taste and feeling of the man's penis caused Spencer to start choking which led to him throwing up in the toilet.

A sob escaped his lips as he wiped away the bile that clung to his face. The sudden flashback had a domino effect in his memory and caused many more to start cascading to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't stop the vicious memories from assaulting his mind and his small sob turned into heaving cries of despair.

He wasn't sure how long he was sprawled out on the bathroom floor crying, but eventually his cries died down and he was left sniveling in the fetal position. A loud thump jolted the broken genius out of his thoughts. Deciding to see what it was he slowly pulled himself up off the cold tile and shuffled out of his sanctuary. While the door to the bathroom swung shut behind him, he took in the empty room and realized that the sound he heard was the retreating of one of his captors.

He must have spent longer in the bathroom than he thought because the room had grown dark. On the table under the T.V. was a tray of food that was steaming hot. His stomach did a flip at the thought of entertaining any sustenance so he wisely left it alone.

Instead he hobbled over to the window and sat down facing the rain soaked city. He tucked his legs underneath him and kept his back to the door and camera. The cold manacle that was encasing his ankle scraped against his bottom and caused him to kick his foot out away from his body. He didn't want another reminder of how helpless he was in this prison. The miserable genius laid his forehead against the cool pane of glass and splayed his hand out on the window next to him. It was almost like he was trying to reach out for help to the oblivious metropolitan below him. Reid remained like that for another few hours and by the time he moved his body to the bed it was difficult to distinguish between the tears and rain that streaked down the window.

* * *

Agent Hotcher got into the office uncharacteristically late on Monday morning. It had been a rough wake up due to the fact that Jack had been extremely stubborn while getting ready. Perhaps his son was coming down with something, because his son was usually a ball of energy the second the alarm went off.

Never one to shy away from his mistakes, Hotch walked into the bull pen with his head held high. After all, he was human too and being late wasn't the end of the world. The stern agent was immediately greeted with a smart-ass remark from Morgan who happened to walk out of the kitchen with his steaming cup of coffee, "Well, it's about time you decided to join us. I thought you and pretty boy had come up with a plan to play hooky today."

"I have been known to be late once every ten years," Hotch remarked as he made his way to the stairs.

Morgan followed after him on his way to his own office, "So where is the genius?"

"Why would I know? He isn't here yet?" Hotch asked not really concerned with his usually punctual agent's lateness.

"No, that's why I thought you two had conspired to take the day off," Morgan smirked knowing that nothing like that would ever happen.

"He probably missed his subway train again. I'm sure he'll be in soon. Why don't you give him a call if you're so worried," Hotch suggested.

"Maybe I will…he was supposed to call me this weekend and he never did. I'll give him fifteen more minutes before I try to call. You know how he hates to be babied," Morgan muttered as he went into his office and closed the door behind him.

"Umhm…," Hotch murmured absentmindedly as he too walked into his office.

Aaron hung his jacket on the coat-rack by his door and made his way over to his desk. He stopped short when he spotted the overnighted package sitting innocently on his desk. With curiosity he checked the return address and saw that it was from Chicago. He retrieved his mail opener from the top desk drawer and cut through the tape that was keeping the box sealed.

His brow furrowed when he realized what was inside the package: a gun, a FBI issued cell phone, credentials, and a note. He slowly picked up the gun and set it aside. He knew without looking whose credentials were sitting at the bottom of the cardboard box, for only one person carried such a distinctive gun…Reid. So his hand found its way to the note and unfolded it slowly. His eyes quickly flitted over the words on the pages as he digested their meaning.

He felt himself drop into the chair behind his desk. How was he going to tell the team that their favorite genius had decided to just up and leave them without any warning? This whole thing was so sudden, but not a total surprise. He had noticed that the boy had been bothered about something lately. But the unit chief had just thought that if he left him alone, than Reid would work out whatever was bothering him. Apparently he did.

Hotch picked up the phone on his desk, called Garcia and told her to gather the team.

* * *

Within ten minutes they were all gathered around the round table quietly talking amongst themselves. None of them could fathom why their unit chief had called a sudden meeting, especially since Garcia said that there weren't any new cases.

Their voices hushed as Hotched walked in holding a small box in his hands. He cleared his voice and began, "I called you all here because this morning I received some news that is going to really affect our team."

Morgan, taking advantage of the pause in Hotch's words cut in, "Wait…shouldn't you wait for Reid to get here before dropping a bomb?"

"Actually, this is about Reid."

Garcia piped up quickly and asked, "What about Reid? Is my baby genius in danger? Oh my god! Did he get injured again? Where is he? Which hospital?"

Hotch held up his hand to stop her tizzy before it turned into a whirling dervish, "Calm down Garcia. Reid isn't hurt or in any danger."

"Than what is it?" JJ asked.

"I found this package sitting on my desk when I walked into my office this morning. Inside it contained Reid's gun, his cell phone, credentials and resignation. I'm sorry to inform you that as of now Spencer Reid no longer works for the FBI," Hotch said seriously.

Silence reigned in the room for a few moments.

"This is a joke right?" Morgan said breaking the stunned atmosphere.

"No, it's not a joke. He sent a note explaining his decision and asked us not to contact him for a while. Here is the note. You can read it for yourself," Hotch said as he offered the document to the angry agent.

Morgan snatched it out of his hand and quickly set to reading it. Garcia, just as shocked at the revelation crept up behind Morgan and read the note over his shoulder. Tears started to track down her face as she realized that this was for real and that one of her best friends had just left without a word.

"No…no way. He wouldn't do this. Reid would never just up and leave without talking to us first. And there is no way in hell that he would do it in a note. Not after the way Gideon left us," Morgan said aloud after he finished the note and passed it to Rossi.

"I agree with Morgan. Reid was way too traumatized by Gideon's departure that he would never just leave us note. He values us more than this," JJ chimed in as she got her hands on the piece of paper.

"Uh guys…I hate to say this, but I think that it's the real deal," Prentiss said as she passed the note back to Hotch.

All eyes in the room turned to her. Morgan's eyes were incredulous, Rossi and Hotch's were curious, JJ and Garcia both looked devastated.

"Explain," Rossi prompted.

"Well, you all remember the case we just had in San Fancisco with the Zodiac Killer copycats?" Emily asked.

They all nodded their heads and waited for her to continue.

"Reid and I had just done that conference in Chicago and he admitted to me that he was having doubts about his choice in career," Emily explained.

"Wait Prentiss, I know where you're going with this…Do you really think that Reid would make such a big decision without confiding in one of us?" Morgan interrupted.

"Morgan, let her finish," Hotch chided, "Emily, go on."

"Well…Reid basically said to me that he wasn't sure if he was meeting his potential. He had thought that by now he would have cured schizophrenia and so on. He was really questioning if the FBI was holding him back from doing greater things," Emily said.

"So, Reid has been thinking about this..," Rossi trailed off.

"Yeah, but I made him promise to call me with his final decision. I haven't heard from him all weekend. He would never leave me high and dry like that," Morgan argued.

"Well, think about it from his point of view. He knew that we would all be upset and the kid hates conflict. He knew that if he sent a letter to Hotch and asked us not to contact him that our fearless leader would make sure that happened. You all know that Reid is so much younger than us and that it isn't uncommon for people his age to want to find themselves. In fact, I'm surprised it took him so long in the first place. He grew up way to fast and made too many big decisions at such a young age. I think we should respect his choice and let the youngster explore the world without us jading his opinion," Rossi lectured the group of upset profilers.

"Rossi is right. Especially now that Emily enlightened us to the fact that he has been contemplating this for a bit of time now. We need to understand that he is an adult and that he can come to his own conclusions about what is best for him. We need to honor his wishes and leave him alone. He will come back to us when he is good and ready," Hotch said in agreement to his fellow senior profiler.

"But Hotch!" Garcia almost wailed.

"No Garcia, I'm serious. I don't want you to track him down. He made his wishes clear. We have to let him go free. He'll come back to us when he is ready," Hotch said as he concluded the conversation with a finality.

Morgan bolted out of his seat and left the room in a huff showing the room that he clearly did not agree with his boss's ruling. Garcia quickly bustled out after him, probably intent on going to comfort and talk to her favorite man about the turn of events. JJ and Prentiss left quietly together and parted ways the second they got out of the room.

Hotch turned to Rossi, the only person left seated and said, "Do you really agree with everything that we just said?"

"Honestly, no. But I do think it's time we show Reid that we trust his judgment and let him make some mistakes on his own. Like you said, he'll come back when he is good and ready," Rossi said sagely.

Hotch just nodded as he gathered up Reid's belongings and secured them back in the box. He was determined to hold on to them until the genius came back to claim them once again.

* * *

Reid woke up on Tuesday morning with a groan. He was sprawled out on the dingy mattress facing the wall. Ever since Sunday night he had refused to expose himself to the camera. Even when Kaylee or Edwards entered the room he had hidden his private parts from view. He had asked for clothes the first time he encountered Kaylee when she came to pick up his untouched food, but she just let out a little laugh before exiting the room.

Suddenly a clanking sound resounded through the room signaling the retraction of the chain attached to his ankle. Reid sat up in a panic and scooted off the bed before he was pulled off of it. He scurried to the center of the room and pulled his knees up to his chest to block the view of whoever was coming into the room.

The door locks clicked and in walked that bastard, Edwards. The man was carrying a tray and some clothes.

"So how are you feeling? Is your body recovered from all the fun it had the other night?" Edwards taunted as he set down the prisoner's breakfast.

Reid ignored the question and remained silent.

"So it's Tuesday, and you know what that means!" the man said with some excitement sneaking into his voice.

If the cop was waiting for an answer he didn't let on, "It means that we are starting up the auction once again. Kaylee was able to weave some amazing footage of you into the feed, so I am expecting your price to double."

Reid shuddered at the thought of what he might encounter next.

"Here, put these on. Unless you want to be nude for the whole auction…" Edwards offered.

Reid caught the bundle and slowly shook out the clothes. There was a black mesh sleeveless shirt and a pair of black cut-off shorts. He wasted no time pulling the shirt over his head, but it didn't help to make him feel any less naked. He eyed the shorts and looked back up at Edwards.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not removing the chain. The side of those shorts are all Velcro. You just need to open it up and reattach it when you put them on."

Reid just nodded his head and held onto the shorts. He didn't want to put them on until after the man left.

"Anyways, here's your food. Eat up, you're going to need your energy. I have a feeling your next client won't be as easy on you. Oh that reminds me, it's Tuesday and your friends aren't beating down my door. I guess they must have believed the lovely letter you sent them. I made sure to include your gun, cell phone, and credentials. I bet you any money that Spencer Reid is now officially off the FBI payroll," Edwards taunted.

"You're wrong," Reid muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said that you're wrong," Reid repeated, "They know that I would never…NEVER leave them with just a note. They'll come for me, just you wait and see."

"I highly doubt that," Edwards mocked as the T.V. turned on suddenly, "Ah…it looks like the fun has begun. I'd wish you good luck, but I'm really hoping you get someone special this time.


	7. Shaving Lessons

**Hi All!**

**I hope you had an excellent holiday! It's nice to be on break :)**

**I wanted to thank TZ23 and Kasey64 for their reviews on the last chapter. **

**TZ23, I was happy to hear that you liked the last chapter and I hope I do this one justice for you. **

**Kasey64, eventually Edward's arrogance will come back to haunt him, just not for a while. Believe me the team will eventually catch on but finding their friend isn't going to be easy.**

**Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For the hundredth time that night Reid jerked against the ropes that were binding his naked form to the bed. Both of his wrists were chafed and bloodied due to the twine that joined them together above him his head. Around his tiny waist was cinched a tight leather belt that had lengths of rope leading from his left and right side to the bed frame. Finally, each ankle was attached separately to the legs of the bed, due to a lack of a footboard. The end result had his body splayed out like the letter "Y."

The bound agent turned his head to look at the television and saw that once again the countdown deciding his fate was coming to a close. It was that horrid website's fault that he was trussed up in this position.

* * *

_Hours Earlier_

After Edwards had left the room Reid put on the constrictive shorts and inspected the breakfast that had been left for him. The waffles on the plate were from the frozen food section of any grocery store and accompanied by a glass of orange juice. The genius was leery of eating the food, but decided that his captors wouldn't want to drug him at this point in the auction. They'd want him to be active and give the bidders a good show. So, deciding that for now the food was safe he tucked in and ate the now cold breakfast pastries.

After he had finished his unappetizing meal he utilized the bathroom once again. He spent an inordinate amount of time in there doing nothing and didn't come back out until he felt his chain being retracted. Once he was forced back into the room he did the same thing he did last time and sat with his back propped up against the bed and stared at the television. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading the comments as they flashed across the screen describing the twisted things these people wanted to do to him.

As the day wore on the captive agent noticed that the comments were slowing down and the bids were dwindling. The sexual deviants were bored with watching him just sit against the bed. A smirk spread across Reid's face when he realized that his inactivity was causing the auction to stall.

Unfortunately, his kidnappers noticed the change in the auction's pace too and about half-way through they decided to do something about it. They first retracted his chain to the point where his foot was practically pulled into the small hole in the center of the room. Once he was safely tethered without any room to budge even an inch the duo came into the room with masks covering their faces.

"So, it seems to me like you're trying to bore our customers," Edwards announced as he started to unwind some rope from around the crook of his arm.

"Not at all. There just isn't anything for me to do except for watch the program," Reid said nervously as he watched the ends of the rope fall to the floor.

"I suppose that's true...but nonetheless our customers want to see more of you, and Kaylee came up with the perfect solution. You're going to give the bidders a preview of what they can expect when purchasing you," Edwards explained as he walked closer to his prisoner.

"You can't possibly think that I'm going to parade around in front of the camera to help you make money," Reid said snidely, not caring about the consequences.

"Oh…we never thought you would do something like that willingly," Kaylee's muffled voice said through her mask. She quickly brought out the remote control and pressed the red button.

The now familiar electrical shock paralyzed Reid's body for at least fifteen seconds. He must have blacked out for a few seconds because the next thing he knew his shirt was being tugged off his chest and his shorts were pulled from his body. The realization that he was now naked and exposed to the camera, the one thing he was intent on not happening, caused him to start kicking out with his free foot.

He made contact with Kaylee's abdomen and successfully knocked her back. A little screech filled the room as she reacted to the blow to her stomach, "You bastard," she screamed out.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you," Edwards laughed as he scooted back from the naked figure on the floor bringing the shirt along with him.

Kaylee staggered to her feet and whipped out the controller again. This time she held the button down for over thirty seconds, knocking the genius out for the count.

"Dumbass," she muttered as she rubbed her stomach and looked to Edwards.

"Suck it up sweetie. We are putting on quite a show for our viewers. Just look at the auction, the numbers are climbing again. Now get over here and help me get him on the bed," Edwards said as he grabbed the prone man under his arms.

"Hold on! I've gotta let out the chain," Kaylee said as she hobbled over to the door favoring her stomach.

Within minutes the two culprits had the naked genius sprawled out on the bed and tied down. They made sure to strap his hands directly above his head, framing his face. This would make turning his head away from the camera more difficult for the shy young man. Edwards also spread Reid's legs out as far apart as possible to give the bidders an excellent view of his package. Next, they girded his waist with a belt that attached to each side of the bed in order to prevent him from turning onto his side to hide his goods. The last step in their money making scheme was to adjust the lens of the camera and point it straight at the bed.

The two stood back and looked to the T.V. They stood there watching the audience's reaction for a few minutes before giving each other a high-five and walking out the door. They had effectively enticed the viewers into pledging more money to spending time with their whore.

* * *

When Reid woke up from his forced slumber the first thing he did was struggle against his bonds. He tugged and twisted his hands in an effort to loosen the rope holding them together. His willowy fingers searched for a knot that they could try to untie, but his devious captors had made sure to keep it out of his reach.

He forced his head up to inspect his body and saw that he was completely void of clothing. A panic settled over his face as he tried to cross his legs to hide his most private of parts only to find both appendages fastened tightly to the bed. He let out a yell of frustration and started to rock his body back and forth hoping to turn on his side, only he was thwarted by the constricting belt.

The genius's red-rimmed eyes started to roam the room and stopped once they settled on the camera that was now pointing directly at his bare body. It dawned on him what the whole purpose of this display was and he wrenched his head to the side to try to see the online auction.

On the screen he saw his exposed form in all its glory surrounded by a multitude of comments. The price for his body had significantly risen since this development and the numbers continued to compound. A sob escaped his lips as he let his head fall back to its natural position, straight on to camera.

His large brown orbs closed in despair as he tried to force his mind to concentrate on thoughts that didn't pertain to his situation. So throughout the rest of the night Spencer drifted in and out of awareness in order to save his sanity.

It was hours later that he looked up again after another attempt at freeing himself. He saw the last few seconds of the auction count down and just like last time the monitor turned off.

Reid laid in the darkness for an undetermined amount of time until the door cracked open. He was expecting Edwards to walk into the room and immediately remove him like last time, but that was not the case. Instead Kaylee sauntered in with a few peculiar items in her hand.

"You did an amazing job at enticing the viewers to bid higher. All of your squirming and yelling really captured the audience's attention. You tripled your price from last time. There were even private propositions emailed to us offering astronomical amounts of money for a night with you. It's unbelievable how much some people will pay to play out their fantasies," she gloated as she walked up to the bed and started unravelling the rope around his wrists.

"It's amazing what some people will do to make money," Reid whispered as he felt a new sensation on his wrist.

Kaylee laughed at his comment as she snapped a set of handcuffs to each hand and attached them to opposite sides of the headboard.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be taking me into the other room now?" he asked, even though he was happy to stay in his little prison.

"Ah, well…your newest client asked for you to be shaved," she answered as she held up a can of shaving cream and a straight razor.

"What?!"

"Well, you do have to admit that you have become quite scruffily over these past few days. I'm going to clean up your facial hair and then do some maintenance elsewhere," Kaylee said with a grin as she went and filled up a little bowl with water.

When she got back she quickly straddled Reid's midsection. She placed the razor, cream, and a towel on the left side of his body and she balanced the bowl of water on the other. He heard her shake the can and squirt some foam out onto her hand. The next thing he knew she was lathering his face in the white cream.

"Alright, you are going to want to stay perfectly still for this. I don't have much practice with these types of razors. It would be a shame to cut a vital artery just because you flinched," she said with a snicker as she flicked open the razor.

Reid closed his eyes in horror, not wanting to watch the sharp blade descend on his face. She started at his neckline and slowly dragged the blade upwards toward his chin. He could hear her washing the razor in the water before bringing it back for another go around.

Kaylee continued her careful ministrations until all of his facial hair was gone. She only once slipped up and nicked the underside of his jaw. The simple slip caused him to gasp in surprise. Until then he hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath each time the blade touched his sensitive skin. He started to breathe normally the second he felt the towel on his face cleaning off the remnants of hair and cream.

"There, that wasn't so bad. I only messed up once and it's hardly noticeable," she bragged as she hopped of his waist and went to get clean water in the bowl.

"Okay, now it's time for the fun part," she taunted as she set the bowl down next to his waist again.

Reid wanted badly to plead with her not to shave his private parts, but he knew it would be in vain. So instead he started wiggling his body to and fro causing the bowl to spill and the shaving cream to roll off the bed.

In response to his struggle, Kaylee whipped out the blade of the razor and grabbed Reid by the neck. She positioned the tip right under his eye and threatened, "I suggest you cooperate just as nicely as you did a few seconds ago because I am going to do this regardless of you wiggling or not. And I would lay odds on the fact that you would like all of your parts intact when I'm done. Wouldn't you?"

Not trusting himself to nod his head and not get cut, Reid managed to spit out a, "Yes," through his gritted teeth.

She released her tight grip on his neck and said, "Good. I'm glad you see it my way."

Kaylee then went to work on replacing the water and applying to foam to his exposed crotch. She hummed a note of disapproval when she noted how much hair he had down there, "You really don't take care of yourself below the belt, huh?"

Embarrassed, the exposed genius could feel his face turning a deep shade of red. He really hadn't ever considered grooming below the belt. It wasn't like there was anyone in his life that he needed to worry about seeing it. Sure, he had trimmed it once in a while when it felt unruly but other than that he pretty much left it to nature.

The silence that answered her question only caused Kaylee to laugh some more at her captive's expense. It turned out that she found herself giggling quite frequently throughout the process because every time she paused Kaylee stole a glance at Reid's distressed face. His eyes were squeezed shut as if in pain and the expressions painting his face were intoxicatingly uncomfortable. The power she had over this poor humiliated soul turned her on more than she had ever imagined it would. She knew the second she left the room she was going to have to jump Edwards to let out her pent up sexual desires.

She finished up the procedure in a decent amount of time and cleaned up her patient. He never once opened his eyes throughout the whole ordeal and he was still keeping them shut. His breath was heaving as if he was coming down from a panic attack. She watched mesmerized as the boy's chest pumped up and down. Unable to resist teasing the kid some more she planted a kiss to his lips before departing the room with all her goods. On her way out she called, "You are just too much fun, Doctor. And I'm sure our next guest is going to love the cleaned up version of you."

Reid waited to hear the door close before he opened his eyes. A small tear tracked down the right side of his face the moment the brown sphere saw the light. He had done his best to hold in all of his shame but the one little water droplet that trailed down his cheek could not be helped. After all he had been through so far this experience seemed to affect him the most. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been so utterly exposed for an extended period of time. Or maybe it was the fact that a woman had actually touched him in the place that counted the most and all she could do was laugh at him while she was down there. At this point it didn't matter what cut him the most deeply, only that the marks these people were carving into his soul were so deep he wasn't sure if they would ever heal.

* * *

Edwards walked in about twenty minutes later with a syringe held in his right hand, "I figured I would take advantage of you being all tied up and just administer the drug now."

Reid shifted his body as best he could and glared at the officer, "I just think that you're too much of a coward to try to overpower me." The genius knew that what he was saying couldn't be further from the truth, but he was still trying to maintain some confidence and dignity.

"Big words for a helpless boy," the man taunted as he injected the drug into Reid's neck.

The numbing sensation was instantaneous as it flowed through his system. He felt his body become limp and uncontrollable.

Edwards immediately set to undoing all of Reid's bonds and threw the kid's lifeless body over his shoulder. The only thing that Reid could see on their way to the next room was the blue polo shirt covering the officer's back. So he was surprised to find himself in a different room than before when the cop set him down on a peculiar wooden bench with a large post as its back support.

Spencer quickly deciphered what type of "chair" he was in when a metal collar that was attached to the wooden post was wrapped around his neck. His hands were then bound behind his back with some sort of wire and his feet were fastened together with the same cable.

The crooked cop stood up after he was done with Reid's feet and patted him on the cheek, "Take some deep breaths while you can…you're gonna need it."


	8. Asphyxiaphilia

**Happy New Year Friends!**

**I am having such a hard time penning this story. It keeps on throwing mental blocks up in my brain. But nonetheless, here is your next chapter. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and followed the story. I appreciate your support. I hope you have all had a wonderful holiday season! Here's to 2014 being a great year for all of us!**

**Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Derek Morgan was sitting in his office early Tuesday morning. He didn't sleep well the night before due to thoughts of Reid running through his head. He had tossed and turned all night contemplating whether or not he should try to hunt down his friend. Hotch had been very clear in his expectation that the team was to leave Reid alone for a while, but could his boss really tell him what to do during his personal time.

The dark agent groaned as he leaned over his desk and rested his head in the palms of his hands. He knew what he wanted to do, but he just didn't know if he should do it. His misery was disrupted by a pink blur plopping herself down on the chair across from his desk.

"Good morning, my dove," she trilled.

"Good morning, princess," he reciprocated as he lifted his head off his hands.

"Rough night?" she asked.

"Yeah…," he answered vaguely.

"Me too," she commiserated.

"Really?"

"You don't really think you're the only one that is disturbed by our genius's hasty exit do you?" she asked.

"Well, no. I know that it's affecting everyone. It's just…Garcia, he promised to call me when he made his decision. Why would he go back on that? That's not like him. Reid doesn't break a promise," Morgan poured out to his dearest friend.

She reached across the desk and rubbed his arm with her manicured orange sherbet nails, "I agree. You had a point yesterday, he would never leave us with just a letter. But Derek, there just isn't any other evidence that this choice was against his will."

"I know but I my mind keeps going back to how hurt he was by Gideon's departure. He wouldn't want to put us through the same type of pain he felt…still feels, at that bastard's sudden goodbye," Morgan said with fervor.

"But you and Prentiss both agree that he has been thinking about leaving the BAU. What if Rossi is right and he just wanted to avoid confrontation?" Garcia asked trying to be devil's advocate.

"Come on, Reid has grown up since he started the BAU. He knows how to break bad news to people. The kid wouldn't have enjoyed it, but I know he would have felt obligated to tell us to our faces," Derek answered.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know," he said rubbing his face with agitation.

"Okay, how about this…what does your gut want you to do?" Garcia asked.

Morgan looked up and confessed, "My gut is telling me that something is wrong, and that we need to track him down."

"Perfect. I was hoping you would say that because last night I went online and flagged all of his bank accounts and credit cards. I'll know where and when he makes any transactions. Once we get that info then we can start trying to establish contact with him. And I've put up alerts with phone companies to contact me if he opens a new phone line," Garcia explained.

A smile broke out on Morgan's face, "Sweetness, did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"All the time," she quipped, "Oh and I also tapped into the security cameras at his apartment complex. I'll be on the lookout to see if our genius comes back home to collect any of his valuables," Garcia added as she got up to leave.

"Thank God I have you in my corner with all of this," Morgan said as he got up to give her a big hug. "Now I don't have to tell you that we need to keep this between the two of us, right?"

"My lips are sealed," she said as she planted a big pink kiss on his cheek and walked out the door.

"Reid, buddy, we're going to find you. Whether you need us to or not," Morgan muttered as he looked up in the air as if appealing to a God he wasn't sure he believed was really there.

* * *

Reid felt that familiar tingling sensation being to make its way through his appendages when the door to the room swished open revealing Edwards and his newest customer. The genius was able to twitch his fingers a little bit behind his back hoping in vain to manipulate the knot holding his hands together. It didn't matter though, it wasn't like he could go anywhere if he did get free.

The man that came into the room with Edwards was the total opposite of Tony. This guy was short and stocky. He had brown shaggy hair and a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses perched on his hawk-like nose. He was dressed in blue jeans and a snarky t-shirt. If Reid had to guess, the man was somewhere in his early thirties and was very confident in his abilities. A sleazy smile spread across his face when his eyes fell on the genius's bound figure.

This time when Edwards went over the rules and procedures for how the room worked Reid didn't listen. His focus was concentrated on the different materials that were hanging over the stocky man's shoulder. It looked like there was some sort of silk scarf draped there along with a length of rope, a chain, and some sort of cord. If the chair the agent was currently sitting on wasn't confirmation enough of what type of sexual deviant he would be dealing with the apparatuses clinched it; he was an asphyxiophiliac. This man was turned on by breath control play.

Reid could feel his air intake speed up in response to his realization. There were so many issues that come along with breath play; cardiac arrest, brain damage, rupturing of the windpipe, stroke, seizures, chocking on vomit, or worse of all death. The previous man may have been twisted and weird but this one was flat out dangerous.

Before the genius knew it Edwards was gone and the white door was closed and secured. His buyer was just hovering in front of him eyeing him up and down.

"I know they gave you a paralysis drug, but they said it was going to wear off soon. Can you move yet?" he asked.

Reid was only able to get his head to deliver a small nod in response.

"So it's safe to say that as of right now you're as helpless as a kitten? Hmm…that puts a damper on my plans. I need you to have some control over your body for this night to be a success. But, there are a few things I can take care of while we're waiting for you to regain full use of your appendages," the man explained as he walked behind Reid.

The genius's world went black a few seconds later when a piece of soft black fabric was wrapped around his field of vision, "It's imperative that you do not remove this blindfold at any point tonight. If you do there will be consequences. Since I know that it's going to be a hard order to follow, I'm going to help you out."

A belt equipped with wrist restraints, similar to a prisoner transport belt, was wrapped around his waist and cinched tightly. Reid felt his newest captor release his hands from behind his back, but his body was still too numb to make use of this new found freedom. Taking advantage of the limp appendages, the man quickly secured the brown-eyed agent's hands in the metal rings.

"Well, let's get started with some introductions, you will call me Master and I will call you whore. You will respond to your name without hesitation and anytime you address me tonight I expect you to use my title. This night is going to be all about experimenting. I have recently discovered breath play and I wanted an opportunity to practice it on someone that didn't matter to me. So you, whore, are going to be my test subject," Reid flinched when he felt the man grab his chin.

Spencer, testing his voice, tried to ask a question, "W…wh…why the blindfold?"

The grip on his chin tightened and the man took his thumbnail and used it to score a deep scratched down the genius's right cheek, "What did you forget?"

"M…master," he sputtered out.

"That's better. The blindfold is to keep you totally unaware of what is happening all night. I hear that it heightens your other senses and using it brings more pleasure. Of course, this isn't just about you though…I must admit I enjoy the power that comes with you being helpless and blind. Whatever I do to you tonight will be a surprise and that's just the way I like it," the man explained as he let go of the pointy chin in his grasp.

Reid desperately strained his ears to what the man was doing. He hated the darkness that he was forced to endure. The man was right, he was helpless and it felt horrible.

The genius jumped when the man's breath hit his ear and whispered, "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Please no," he responded knowing that his appeal would be ignored.

A chuckle was the only answer he received as the band around his neck tightened.

"Did you know that this chair is called a garrote? Yes, yes…I know that garrotes are usually handheld devices, but the Spanish were able to turn it into this lovely execution contraption that you sit in now," his tormentor described as he turned the wheel behind Reid's head again, causing the genius to gasp for air.

Of course Reid already knew all of this information and more, but the constricting forces around his neck prevented even a squeak from getting through.

"Can you feel it yet? Are you getting lightheaded? The metal should be putting pressure on the blood vessels in your neck by now," he queried.

Only a hiss issued forth from his lips because the band was indeed doing its job. He wasn't able to take in deep breaths of air and his head was becoming cloudy. When the next turn of the wheel tightened the collar even more Reid couldn't help but try to move his hands upward to relieve the pressure.

"Ha…I knew that you would try to use your hands after a while. See that's why I prepared you ahead of time with the belt. Let's try one more turn of the wheel and see what it does."

The creaking sound was loud in Reid's ears as it tightened that band that he was sure was going to take his life. The bones in his neck felt like they were going to give way at any second and the pressure on his windpipe couldn't be stronger. The bound agent did his best to squirm around trying to loosen the band on his neck but nothing he did worked. He knew that his vision would be dimming even if there wasn't a blindfold blocking out all of the light.

He could hear soft moans coming from the man behind him and knew that even if he could beg it would be useless. The moaning turned into grunting as the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled his hazy ears. An especially loud groan heralded a warm wet splash of fluid that was now dripping down his pale white back.

The man behind him was panting in exertion and had placed his hands on Spencer's boney shoulders to keep himself standing upright, "That was amazing. I loved watching you struggle. I'm going to release you from the chair now and then we'll move on to our next activity."

Reid coughed the second the pressure on his neck was alleviated and pitched forward gripping the bench seat in front of him. He was almost curled over onto the wood coughing and gasping for a bigger breath than he had been able to take just a few moments ago. Bent over in the position that he currently occupied allowed him to massage his neck with his restricted hands. He was even able to reach up and grasp the blindfold but then the man's voice said, "Uh uh uh…I told you not to touch that."

"I…I wasn't going to take it off," Reid stammered as he straightened up off the bench.

A smack to the side of his head sent him reeling off to the side. He gripped the wood beneath him tightly to prevent himself from falling off, "What did you forget to say?"

"I-I wasn't g-going to take it off, master," Reid corrected.

"Right…don't touch it again. That was your only warning. Now I want you to get up and move to the bed," the man that went by master ordered as he cut the cord binding the agent's ankles together.

"Yes, m-master," Reid said submissively as he struggled to get up from the seat. His muscles were still weak from the drugs and the shock of being strangled almost to death.

Once he was fully erect he had to rely on his memory to figure out which direction to maneuver to in order to get to the bed. Being blind and not able to have full function of his hands made the journey difficult. He was slowly shuffling on a course that he thought would get him where he needed to be when he tripped over an obstruction.

He fell to his hands and knees on the hardwood floor. Questions started flitting through Spencer's big brain. What had tripped him? The floor was clear earlier when he was dragged in by Edwards. Had the buyer already strewn his stuff around the room? Where was his tormentor anyways? Why wasn't he either laughing at Reid's clumsiness or helping him back up?

All of his questions disappeared seconds later when he felt a thin wire get pulled taunt around his neck.

* * *

Hotch came into the office promptly at eight with a cup of coffee clutched in his cold hand. The temperatures outside had started dropping as fall was in full swing. The bull pen was slowly starting to show signs of life as agents were booting up their computers and wishing each other a good morning.

The unit chief quickly climbed up the stairs that led to the offices on the upper levels. He nodded hello to the random coworkers that passed him on the way, but he never made a sound. He wasn't much of a small talker and didn't like to engage in pleasantries.

Hotch was almost to his office when he heard Morgan's voice emanating from his office. It caused the stern man to pause for a moment because his subordinate has never shown himself to be an early bird. He almost went in to see what caused the man to come in prematurely when he heard the chipper voice of Penelope Garcia, "…last night I went online and flagged all of his bank accounts and credit cards. I'll know where and when he makes any transactions. Once we get that info than we can start trying to establish contact with him. And I've put up alerts with phone companies to contact me if he opens a new phone line."

A frown creased his face as he realized what the two friends were discussing. It took all of his control not to storm into the office and reprimand the two for blatantly ignoring his directive. Instead he chose to continue his journey to his office and handle the situation later.

Once he turned on the light in his private space he looked around to see if anything was out of place. It wasn't that he was paranoid, he was just cautious. Satisfied that nothing had been tampered with he retreated to his desk and settled in for a morning of paperwork.

Out of his window a brightly colored Garcia scurried by surely on her way to her office. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about how worried his team must be to go against his orders. He looked over to the corner of his desk where the box holding Reid's things was perched. He grabbed the cardboard and set it in his lap. He pulled out the items, inspecting them once again. There was nothing suspicious about the contents of the box, in fact they were pretty typical for someone who resigned.

The only anomaly was the letter. He unfurled it once again and let his eyes reread the words penned by the genius. He allowed his finger to trace the words as he read and was surprised to find that the texture of the paper looked and felt different in various spots.

Puzzled, the man rubbed the parchment in between his thumb and index finger. It felt rough and weary, almost to the point where some of it was eroding. This struck Hotch as strange but it didn't raise any alarms. If he had to venture a guess, it looked like the genius spilt something on the note, almost as if he was writing it while he ate. He pulled it close to his face and took a whiff on the off chance that it might smell like the kid's chosen meal. The only scent he could detect was a faint citrusy one.

The man sat there in contemplation for a few more minutes before replacing all of the items back in the box. What did it matter what Reid was eating when he wrote the letter? What mattered was the fact that he had written it. There wasn't anything he could do to change the situation and worrying about stains wasn't going to bring Reid back. He also decided that he would have to talk to Morgan and Garcia later about them monitoring the genius after Reid made it clear that he wanted to be left alone.

Hotch stood up and shelved the box onto the bookcase behind his desk. While he had to admit that Reid had officially separated from the FBI, he didn't have to completely let go of him yet.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the short man's time with Reid. Since he had been locked in the room with this crazy guy he had been strangled at least six times. Each time the man had chosen a different tool to inflict the asphyxiation and each time Reid came closer and closer to death. He hadn't yet fully ceased breathing at any time but he had passed out.

Right now the two men were kneeling on the floor in front of the footboard of the bed. Reid was positioned in front of the man who had his abdomen flush against the genius's back. At the moment there was a silk scarf wrapped around Reid's neck, the nicest material the man had used yet, but it was also encircled around the master's. He had strung it through the intricate base of the bed and used it as a lever. The man could pull on the scarf and it would tighten around his captive's neck and then his own.

Reid had tried to fight against this man but a few times during the session he had injected the genius with something that kept his muscles weak and pliant. Right now the only thing holding Spencer up was the man's arms draped around his torso.

"I'm so excited! I've always wanted to try this. I saw it in a movie once and since then I haven't been able to get it out of my head. We are both going to get to enjoy the high coupled with our release. If we play this right we may even cum at the same time," the man babbled as he penetrated Spencer with a violent thrust.

There was a hint of gentleness in the way the man took advantage of his paid whore. He pounded relentlessly into the boy's tight hole eliciting grunts and groans from the both of them. He was using so much force that the genius had to grab onto the bed frame that was within reach of his bound hands to help keep himself steady through the whole process.

A few minutes into the assault the man started pulling on the silk scarf. The bed framed creaked with each pull and in turn the wrap squeezed around both of their necks. The man's hands stop supporting Reid and start exploring his body. He ran his fingers up and down the boy's pallid frame, paying extra attention to his nipples. A bite to his ear made the genius yelp in surprise as the man's tongue flicked the lobe that now had teeth marks.

"I'm so close. Just a little bit more," the man whispered as he constricted the cloth again. It had become so tight that stars were flashing before Reid's eyes. The genius started to gasp for air once again as the man's muscle hit his prostate right on the mark.

"That's it…I can feel you tightening. Cum for me and this can all be over," the stranger said as he bit down deep into the exposed shoulder.

And with one last thrust Reid felt his world unload as all of his air was expelled from his lungs. The man plastered to his back released a guttural yell as his discharge filled the agent. After the man finished his orgasm off with a few more thrusts he let go of his hold on the scarf. Reid ended up hunched over on the floor with the man lying on his back. He panted for air as the silk fluttered to the floor.

"That was the best one yet," huffed the buyer as he got up and started to clean off his body. "You, my dirty whore, have found a client for life. I'm going to see if they'll let me book some more sessions with you. There are so many other things I've always wanted to try. I just never had anyone to do them with."

Reid just laid there on the ground while he listened to the man gush about how satisfied he was. His throat was too swollen and sore to speak even if he wanted to. He could hear the man shambling around the room behind him but he didn't care anymore. The young man could feel nothing but disgust for himself as he cringed at the fact that fluids were dripping out of his body. Tears of revulsion soaked the blindfold that was still draped across his big brown eyes. He wanted to dissolve into the floor and disappear from the world. At this point it didn't matter if his friends were trying to find him, he no longer wanted to be rescued. He just wanted to be put out of his misery.

The broken genius wasn't even aware that the man was leaving until the door to his prison crashed closed.

* * *

**So there is going to be a time jump in the next chapter. I think its time to get our profiler friends motivated to look for our beloved tortured genius. Let me know what you think!**


	9. The Deal

**Hi Friends!**

**Disclaimer: I make no profit off of tormenting Reid. If I did, I would be rich right now :)**

**Brrr, is it chilly here! The wind chill is -34F and we had almost a 1 1/2 feet of snow over the past two days. You can thank Mother Nature for keeping me stranded at home all day. She gave me plenty of time to write! BTW, I'm going back to work on Wednesday so the updates won't be nearly as frequent as they have been over the holiday season.**

**Thanks for all the adds and reviews! You guys are awesome! They really do keep me motivated.**

**Please forgive any stupid errors.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**4 months later**

The genius was perched in his favorite spot on the floor, right up against the big glass window. It was his only get away from this prison that he had been trapped in for over one hundred and twenty days. In that time he had been used by over forty-five clients, and if it weren't for his owners giving him recovery time that number would be much higher. Throughout each session he had been raped multiple times in filthy and disgusting ways. All control he once had over his body had been taken away from him and given to the highest bidder.

So each time he came back from a session with a buyer Reid would curl up and watch the people of Chicago go about their lives. He would try to imagine himself among the citizens of Windy City and forget about this place for a little while.

The window also helped him keep track of time. He had witnessed the progression of fall into winter through this transparent surface. The cold wind had blown harshly against the glass numerous times throughout his stay, frosting the clear surface as winter stretched out its tendrils. He also observed quite a few snowstorms peppering the land with relentless white flakes since the weather had turned brutally cold.

His window to the world even let him watch the holiday season come and go. He could see the twinkling lights that were strung along the lampposts and storefronts. In the neighboring high-rises there were multicolored bulbs decorating the window frames and Christmas trees. Spencer found himself wondering how his friends had spent their holidays. Had they forgotten about him? Did they think that he purposefully avoided wishing them a happy holiday?

He knew it was New Year's Eve when he saw the fireworks light up the sky over Lake Michigan. What was this year going to hold for him? Would there be an end to his captivity? If there was, how would he rebound from all of this?

Now here he was, at what he had estimated to be the end of February, and he could see the claws of winter retracting and the hints of spring emerging. Spring was supposed to be a time of rebirth and hope. It was when one was supposed to shake off the bitterness that the winter brought and embrace the freshness of the coming summer. But he could see nothing in his future to clasp. All that laid ahead for him was darkness and disgrace.

The agent heaved out a sigh of disdain and allowed his head to rest against the window. He had all but given up at this point. There was nothing for him to look forward to except for more humiliating experiences. He had resigned himself to the situation a while ago. At first he did it because he thought it would make enduring the assaults a bit easier, but he was wrong. Nothing made getting raped by paraphiliacs easier, NOTHING.

In fact, the only thing that kept him semi-sane anymore was tracing the same four words over and over on the glass. They were the words that his mother would always say to him whenever he needed consoling. Of course she wasn't always coherent enough to impart comfort, but it happened enough that the saying stuck with him.

His brown eyes cracked open after a few minutes and he caught a glimpse of himself reflected in the glass. Reid cringed at his appearance and longed for his signature sweater vests, button-downs, and khakis. For, at this point in time the genius was a shell of his former self. If his teammates were to storm the room right now to rescue him they probably wouldn't recognize their youngest friend. He had lost weight, his hair was much shorter, there were scars littering his once pristine body, and his eyes were hollow and empty. He had even been given two piercings, one in each nipple. He would have removed them immediately, but his captors threatened to pierce a more sensitive area if he did.

In stark contrast to his preferred style, his lower half was currently dressed in shiny black vinyl pants that laced up the side of each leg. Instead of wearing a shirt to cover his abdomen he was sporting jewelry. There was an intricate golden chain encircling his neck that had a large black onyx hanging from the center link. Coming off of the rear of the necklace were two thinner chains that trailed down his back, wrapped around his chest, wove through the nipple rings, and reattached to the center link. His shock bracelets were still present but in a different forms. The previous ones had been thin silver circlets, but the new ones were onyx studded golden cuffs that locked securely around his wrists.

He had lost at least ten to fifteen pounds since his captivity began. His ribs were sticking out, and to say his hip bones were protruding would be an understatement. The genius's eyes were sunken in further than ever before accompanied by his infamous purple bags. His hair had been shaved completely down on all sides, except the top. Kaylee had kindly left him enough length on top to manipulate into messy spikes.

The most striking change of all were the scars. They could be found all over his body and in various shapes and sizes. Underneath each of his bracelets lied permanent burns from the countless electrical shocks he had received. His left ankle was constantly bloody and raw from the rubbing of the manacle. Whenever his shackle was removed he could see the scar tissue that was beginning to form from the irritation that the skin endured daily. In addition to those markings, he had also received a myriad of scars from his abusers. And, each time he looked at them his mind would be assaulted with the memories of how they were earned.

Reid tore his eyes away from his reflection in the glass with revulsion. He knew deep down that he now embodied the name that had taunted him from the beginning of this ordeal, whore. How could he deny it? He met all the requirements; sleeping with multiple partners for money, wearing provocative clothing to enhance desire, and pleasuring others in strange and sadistic ways.

As he mentally berated himself for being a filthy blemish one the face of society, the door to his cell opened. Officer Edwards strolled into the stark environment with a roll of duct tape in his hands and cleared his throat, "Get up whore. We've got someplace to be."

Startled, Reid turned toward him and asked as his eyes flitted between the cop and the television screen, "What? The auction isn't even over yet."

"I know. Kaylee is just going to run a loop of you instead of a live feed. I've got a client in another room that is here to inspect you," Edwards explained as he pulled out his black remote.

"Inspect me? Why?"

"To decide whether or not he wants to buy you," the cop said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

A chill coursed through Spencer's body at those words, "You're selling me?"

"Yeah…Kaylee and I have been talking. We've decided that it's time to take our money and run, so to speak. If you think about it, we've been pressing our luck and it's time to quit before we get caught. I mean, we are auctioning you online. It's only a matter of time before someone finds the site and reports it. So this way, we sell you, make a profit, leave the country, and live out our days on a beach somewhere. It's the perfect plan," Edwards gloated while he extended the remote.

Reid was speechless with the implication of what he had just heard. If he got lost in a human trafficking ring than no one would ever be able to find him. Not that they were looking for him anyhow.

A sizzle traveled through his body as Edwards incapacitated him with electricity. One would think that after four months it wouldn't affect him as much, but he was still knocked for a loop every time. The officer flipped him onto his stomach and secured his hands behind his back with duct tape after unlocking the manacle on his foot. The man then grabbed his upper arm and hauled him to his feet, "Now unless you want a strip of this across your mouth, you're going to be quiet and let the adults talk. Do you get me?"

The genius felt the iron grip on his arm squeeze tightly and he knew that Edwards was expecting a response, "Yes."

"Good, now let's go over some rules," the man said as he guided his prisoner out the door. "First of all, we're meeting the client downstairs in my dining room. You will behave yourself and not try anything foolish. I would have hoped that you learned your lesson from the first time you tried to escape, but one can never tell what idiotic ideas might pop into your head."

Reid winced upon hearing the reference to his pathetic escape attempt from a few months back. He had convinced Kaylee that she didn't need to shock him or restrain him for removal to another room. She naively went along with his suggestion and he knocked her out and made a run for it out the open door. He made it down the hall and into the stairwell before she was even able to call out for help. Once he got to the door that lead to the bottom floor of the apartment he ran into trouble. It was locked tight from the other side and required a key. He flung his body against the barrier and shouted for help, thinking that maybe someone on the floor below might be able to hear him. He pounded the door with his fists and shook the doorknob to no avail. He wasn't sure how long he railed against the obstacle but eventually he found himself on the floor sobbing in frustration.

He remember Kaylee standing at the top of stairs gazing down at him at the bottom and smirking. "Did you really think that you would be able to run right out of here? Now I'm going to have to get Terry in here to put you in your place." She ended up shocking him for over a minute and it caused him to pass out cold. When he woke up he was strung up in one of the rooms, hanging by his arms from a hook. Edwards went on to whip him as a form of punishment and left him dangling there for the rest of the night. His captors had to reschedule the visit that Kaylee had been preparing him for the day before, and the client was less than thrilled. The bidder was pissed at Reid when they finally met and took his anger out on his body for their whole session.

A jostle to his arm brought the genius out of his memory, "Are you listening to me? Did you hear a word I just said?"

Knowing he was caught, Reid shook his head. He felt a slap resonate across his face, "Damn it, you need to pay attention. As I was saying, when we get in the dining room you will kneel on the floor next to my chair. Your head will be down and you will not initiate eye contact. When the customer wants to take a look at you, you will listen and follow all of his commands flawlessly. After he is done you will resume your position on the floor. If you don't follow these instructions there will be repercussions."

Spencer nodded his head in recognition of the man's words. He heard a grunt of acknowledgement back and allowed himself to be lead into the dining room. Kaylee was already seated on the right side of the table with some paperwork and writing utensils spread out in front of her. Across from her sat someone that Reid had hoped never to see again; it was the asphyxiaphiliac.

Flashbacks to his night spent with that man assaulted his mind and he dug his heels into the ground to stop his entry into the room. He could hear the man saying that there were so many more things he wanted to try and Reid didn't particularly want to find out what they were. He had hoped over these last few months that the man hadn't returned because he couldn't afford Reid's skyrocketing cost.

The harsh grip on his arm squeezed tighter and Edwards practically threw him into the area. The genius stumbled in and almost fell due to the fact that he couldn't catch his balance with his arms bound behind him. He caught the grin that had spread across the man's face as he was forced onto his knees and his head was pushed downward.

Edwards planted himself in the cushioned chair in between Kaylee and Reid. He grabbed a piece of paper from in front of his girlfriend and said, "Okay, let's talk business."

* * *

The BAU hadn't changed too much in the four months that had passed since Reid resigned. The team members had each dealt with the exit of their favorite genius in their own ways, and they all refused to talk any further about his sudden departure with each other. The items on Reid's desk had been packed up and put away in storage until they were claimed by their owner. The space remained vacant, waiting to be filled in by a new agent. No trace of the gawky agent was left to be seen but sometimes his presence could be felt. It wasn't uncommon for one of the team to walk by his desk and touch his chair or brush their fingers across his desk as they relived a memory.

Even though the group didn't discuss Reid anymore, it hadn't stopped Derek and Penelope from meeting at least once a week to look for updates. The two friends would meet on Monday evenings after work to look over their notes and hope to find new bread crumbs to lead them to Reid. Unfortunately, the trail to their genius was devoid of any clues. He hadn't touched his bank accounts since he left, there were no new phone lines taken out in his name, and he had yet to use his credit cards.

"What I don't get is how he is getting by? According to his account records he didn't withdraw a large amount of money before he quit. So what is he living on? Did he change his name?" Garcia pondered aloud.

"We've been over this sweetness…and I still don't have a good answer. All I know is that his apartment, bills, and his mother's care are still being withdrawn from his original account. He is running out of money though, so he is going to have to make a deposit soon. We both know that he would never let his mom end up at a state run facility. So maybe we just have to hold out a few more months until he either puts money in the bank or pays his bills under another name," Derek announced as he rocked back in his chair.

"I don't like this. Derek…he would have contacted us by now. He wouldn't have gone the whole holiday season without so much as a Merry Christmas to any of us. And according to Bennington's computers no one has signed in to visit his mother since September. He always visits his mom during the holidays…," she trailed off knowing that they've already gone down this path multiple times.

"I know baby girl. Look, why don't we reanalyze what happened to him in Chicago after his plane landed. I've always found it weird that he never checked into his hotel," Derek said redirecting the conversation.

* * *

Aaron and Beth were sitting on the couch and relaxing after a long day of paperwork and meetings. He had made it a point to leave at 5:00 so that he could spend time with his son and girlfriend. It had been a pleasant evening so far complete with a homemade family dinner courtesy of Beth. The two adults were enjoying an after dinner drink while Jack was coloring on the floor. The television was tuned to Jeopardy and the couple was shouting out answers at the screen.

"It's not fair. I swear you must be cheating," Beth exclaimed when the show went on a commercial break.

"I telling you I'm not," Hotch chuckled as he set his glass down on the table in front of them.

"Well, we'll see how well you do in the 'Double Jeopardy' round. Maybe there will actually be some categories that I know. Oh, and if I end up winning you owe me a hot fudge sundae for dessert," she laughed.

He leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her lips and asked, "And what do I get when I win?"

"When?"

"Yeah, when."

"I guess I'll let you name your prize," she whispered seductively in his ear so Jack wouldn't overhear.

"Well, you're on then," he agreed.

The show came back on and the two of them were in the middle of yelling out their guesses for the category on "James Bond Theme Songs" when Jack came and sat in between them.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Jack?" he asked as he tried to pay attention to the questions and his son at the same time.

"Do we have lemons?" the boy asked.

"Um…I'm…What is 'All Time High?" he shouted out before Beth.

"Ahh, that's not a song! Which movie is that even from?" she cried back.

"Ach, my dear. That song happens to be the theme to 'Octopussy,' Roger Moore's penultimate outing as Bond," Hotch said with a terrible English accent.

Jack, sensing that his father was distracted, tugged on Hotch's shirt and asked again, "Dad! Lemons?"

"What? Oh, um…no Jack. I'm pretty sure we don't have any. Why do you need them anyways?" Hotch asked his son.

"I just wanted to do a magic trick that Reid taught me at my birthday party," Jack answered as he jumped off the couch.

Hotch flinched at the mention of Reid, but was curious about the trick, "Oh yeah…what was the trick?"

"He taught us how to write invisible messages using lemon juice. It was really cool! I can write secret codes to my friends and no one would ever know," Jack answered enthusiastically.

Something in Aaron's mind clicked at the mention of the citrusy fruit. He felt his heart start to beat faster, "How is that?"

"Well, you use the juice to write on the paper and it soaks in. Then all your friend has to do is heat it up, Reid did it with our iron, and the message reappears," Jack explained. "So can we go out and buy some lemons?"

Hotch shot out of his seat on the couch and rushed to the door. He started putting on his coat and asked his girlfriend, "Beth, could you take Jack out to the store to get some lemons? Why don't you guys get that hot fudge sundae too? There is something really important I need to look into at the office and I'm not sure how long I'll be."

Beth, used to this type of thing happening due to his job, looked him over curiously and said, "No problem! What do you think, Jack?"

"Awesome!" the kid shouted as he ran to get his shoes.

"Thanks! I promise I'll call later and explain everything," Hotch said rushing out the doorway.

* * *

Garcia and Morgan were just wrapping up their weekly briefing when they noticed a winded Hotch clamoring up the bullpen stairway. Curious as to what had their usually stoic boss in a tizzy, the two made their way out of Morgan's office and over to Aaron's.

As they peaked their heads inside the doorway they saw the stern man wrenching a box off his bookshelf, "Hotch? What's going on? I thought you had left for the day?"

The stone-faced agent looked up in surprise, "What are you two still doing here?"

"Um…we were just going over some notes," Garcia said.

"Still trying to hunt down Reid?" he asked bluntly.

Morgan, stepped up and said, "Yeah, but we haven't found him yet."

"Well, I think I may have something here. Do we have an iron anywhere on the premises?" Hotch asked as he pulled the letter out of the box of Reid's belongings.

"An iron? I think there might be one in the girl's locker room," Garcia said with confusion.

"Go and get it, quickly," Hotch ordered while he traced over spots on the letter.

"Hotch, what is going on man?" Morgan asked once she disappeared.

"Jack…he wanted to do a magic trick with lemons that Reid taught him," Hotch muttered as his fingers found the rough spots from before.

"Huh?"

"Reid taught him how to write with invisible ink at his birthday party. He used lemons as the ink and then heated up the paper to reveal the message," Hotch explained. "I think he might have written a hidden message on this piece of paper."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I found some spots on here that smelled citrusy a few months ago."

"You smelled the paper?" Morgan asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why…but I did. So when Jack mentioned the invisible ink to me tonight, it got me thinking. Why would Reid's note have citrus stains on it?" Hotch explained.

"Here it is," Garcia said holding up the iron triumphantly.

"Plug it in and heat it up," Morgan instructed, getting just as excited about the prospect of a message as his boss.

They filled Garcia in on the theory while the iron heated up. When the light on the appliance blinked they set the letter on the floor and placed the hot ceramic overtop of it. Careful not to set the paper on fire, Hotch counted to ten and lifted it up revealing the paper underneath.

Silence dominated the room as the three members of the BAU took in a cry for help that was over four months old:

_HELP_

_OF. EDWARDS_

_KIDNAPPED ME_

_FOR AUCTION_

_ONLINE_

"Garcia call everyone and get them back in here," Hotch ordered with a quiet fury.

* * *

"You can't possibly expect me to settle on a price without looking over the product first," said the man Reid now knew as Jacob Boyd.

"Of course, I would have been surprised if you didn't want to inspect him," Edwards said smoothly.

The terms of the sale had all been ironed out. Reid was to be handed over to this man tomorrow night after his last session. All that needed to be worked out was how much money needed to transfer hands to make that happen.

"Whore, stand up," Edwards ordered as he grabbed the back of Spencer's neck and jerked on it.

The genius quickly stumbled to his feet and kept his eyes downcast toward the floor. He did not want to be sold to this man.

"Over here boy," Jacob demanded.

With a push to his back, Reid shuffled over to the man and stood still. He could feel the man's cold eyes skimming his body looking for flaws. The helpless agent couldn't help but wish that his body was too mangled at this point to even interest the man anymore.

"I see he has quite a few more scars than the last time I met him," Boyd observed. "I do like the addition of these though," he professed as he flicked at one of the nipple rings.

"I'm not liking the hair style, but that can be easily changed if we give it time to grow. He's also lost some weight. Now how many clients did you say he's entertained?" Jacobs asked as he grabbed Reid's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"He's had forty-eight clients since he's been here," Kaylee answered quickly.

"Hmm, so is he blown out?"

Reid let out a squeak at the man's crass words.

"What whore? You didn't think that having that many men in your hole would damage you? Here, bend over the table, I need to examine you."

Reid's whole body flushed in embarrassment as he backed up from Jacob, "No." There was no way he was willingly going to let someone inspect him there!

A growl came from behind him as Edwards stood up and made his way over to the two men, "I told you what would happen if you didn't listen."

The cop roughly grabbed Reid's bound arms and steered him over to the table. He forced the agent to bend over the dark mahogany, "Here sir. Go ahead and look while I hold him down."

Reid yelled out in protest as he felt the skin tight pants get tugged down to just below his buttocks. His yells turned to yelps when he felt a finger get shoved into his body. The single appendage was quickly followed by another, then another.

"He is a bit looser than I would have hoped. But I can work with that. Of course, this is going to bring the price down a little bit," Jacob said as he wiped his two fingers on Reid's exposed behind.

A sobbed escaped the mortified boy's lips as his captor shoved him back on the ground without pulling his pants back up, "Either you shut yourself up, whore, or I'll make you be quiet! Now, what is your offer, sir?"

The man wrote down on a piece of paper the amount he saw fit for owning Spencer Reid and slid it back over to Edwards.

Kaylee let out a whooping sound the second she saw the sum and Edwards allowed a big toothy smile to form on his face, "Deal!"


	10. Exchanging Hands

**Hi Friends!**

**Thanks for all the favorites, follows, adds, and reviews. I really appreciate you guys! I was a bit worried that the interest in this story was waning, but I see that I was wrong. **

**Please forgive any mistakes. I rushed to put this up before I went to bed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Edwards and Kaylee made the deal with Jacob they escorted him back upstairs to his cell. The auction had concluded while they had been in the meeting and they needed to get Reid ready for his last client. Edwards stayed with the genius while Kaylee went to check the special requests of the client.

"I knew that you would make us alot of money, but I never imagined this," Edwards gloated.

Reid, who was sitting on the bed with his arms still bound behind his back, kept his head down and refused to comment.

"Did you ever think you would be worth so much? Maybe you should have skipped school and just walked the streets of Las Vegas for money. I bet you would have made a fortune," Edwards continued examining his prisoner's face for a reaction.

"You're not going to get away with this," Reid said as he finally looked up and stared down Edwards with fury flashing in his eyes.

Edwards, surprised by the comment, responded, "I already have. Seriously, you still think someone is going to come and rescue you? Or perhaps you think you're going miraculously escape from Mr. Boyd's clutches? That's laughable! First of all, if anyone was even remotely interested in your whereabouts than I'm sure I would have heard about it at the office. The first place they would have looked would have been here in Chicago. So trust me when I say that the FBI hasn't come sniffing around our precinct yet. As for you, well…you're just too weak to get away. We haven't been feeding you enough to supply you sufficient strength to fight us. All the shocks I've administered to your body have attacked your nerves and brain, dulling your reflexes. And that's not even factoring how much your mental status had deteriorated after each session with our guests. Hell, if you don't agree with me think about the one and only time you tried to escape…you were thwarted by a door. No, I think it's safe to say that in less than a week Kaylee and I will be relaxing at some tropical locale while you're…well, who knows what Mr. Boyd's going to do to you."

Edwards watched as the fury fizzled out of the boy's eyes to be replaced with self-loathing, "I'm not weak, only weakened."

"Keep telling yourself that," the officer chuckled as he patted Reid's knee.

Reid, fed up with being talked down to, jerked his leg up and shoved it into Edwards's stomach. The man stumbled back and landed on his ass. He immediately clutched his stomach with his hand and glared at the boy.

"I suggest you stop underestimating me," Reid hissed while getting up and pulling back his leg to land another kick to his captor's body.

His leg was in mid-swing when the door opened and Kaylee walked in, "Wow, this last one is a doozy. I hope you've got some mental reserves left boy."

Reid's focus was broken and his powerful delivery was thrown off by the sound of her voice. The distraction provided enough of an opportunity for Edwards to counteract the blow that was coming. He grabbed the genius's ankle as it came toward his fleshy abdomen and viciously twisted it. A cry escaped the boy's lips as his leg was wrenched and his body fell down to the ground.

The cop scrambled to his feet and swiftly delivered a kick of his own to boy's stomach, "That sure was stupid. I hope this last client fucks your brains out in the most twisted and sick ways. I want you leaving here a shell of the man you once were." He continued to kick the kid five more times and finished off his tirade by spitting a thick stream of saliva on the boy's head.

Kaylee calmly walked over to the two men with the bundle in her arms. She knew that she needed to let Terry's anger run its course. When her man had finished punishing the boy she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"What?" he asked vehemently.

"Calm down, you've proved your point," she said pointing at the boy coughing and groaning on the floor. "I need help getting him ready."

He grunted and walked over to see how he could assist her.

"I need you to stand him up so I can put this on him," she said showing him the emerald green corset with black boning and lace trim.

He smirked and said, "So it's one of those guys?"

"Yeah, that and more," she said gesturing for him to pick up the recovering Reid.

Edwards grabbed both of Reid's forearms and pulled him up into a standing position. Kaylee removed the gold chain necklace and unstrung the subsequent ones from his nipple rings. Reid tried to struggle against Edward's strong grip but the kicks left him too winded.

"I think I'll leave the piercings on as a nice surprise if our guest unwraps his purchase," she then loosened the lace in the back and unhooked the fasteners in the front. She wrapped the garment around the skinny genius and started securing him into the corset.

"You're going to need to undo his hands so I can lace him up," she ordered Edwards after the front closures were fastened.

"Don't give me any trouble boy," the crooked cop growled as he finally released Reid's wrists from the duct tape and twirled the boy around.

Kaylee stepped up to the laced back and started to tighten them. Spencer started gasping for air as she yanked on each set of eyelets pulling the lace through them as tight as possible. When she was done the usually willowy straight agent had and incredibly contoured waist. She then went back around to his front, switching places with Edwards, and started undoing his pants.

Reid, uncomfortable as hell, started to wiggle his body back and forth trying to get out of the steely grip holding him still. "Cut it out boy. This is what the client wants, and we're going to deliver."

Kaylee pulled the pants completely off his pale bony legs leaving him completely exposed. She pulled out a pair of ruffled black underwear and slid them up his body. The woman completed his outfit by running black stockings up each leg and attaching them to the garters hanging off the bottom of the corset.

She stepped back and smiled, "Wow, I do believe he looks even prettier than me in that outfit. If his hair was a bit longer than he could even pass as a girl. All we need now is a decent pair of heels and I think he's ready to go. I'll be right back."

Once Kaylee left, Edwards took the opportunity to slide his hands down from Reid's forearms and down to his wrists. He crossed the genius's left hand over the right and held them together with one fist, "Let's move you to the room. She can put all of the accessories on you in there."

Reid, feeling absolutely ridiculous in the getup they forced on him, stumbled out into the hallway. He was forced into the fancy room in which he first met the agalmatophiliac. Once they were inside he was led over to the four poster bed and positioned in between the posts at the foot of the bed. Edwards reached up to the top of the right pole and pulled down a leather cuff that he then fastened around the boy's wrist. He quickly fastened the other wrist to the opposite pole and went to work on Reid's ankles. When he was done the boy was strapped spread eagle to the posts of the bed.

"Kaylee was right, you do look pretty hot in that outfit. Here, smile for the camera," Edwards said as he brought out his smartphone and snapped a photo of the glaring bound agent. "Perfect," the man said as he walked up to Reid and showed him the photograph. He then patted the boy on his cheek and said, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it. Be sure to enjoy yourself."

The man then went to leave the room, circumventing Kaylee as she bustled in with a pair of heels that looked too small for the agent's feet.

* * *

Rossi yawned as he walked into the BAU office and found the other members of his team already assembled, "So what dastardly crime has gathered us here so late?"

Hotch looked at the elder agent and said, "Have a seat."

Sensing that he was missing out on an important piece of information the man quickly sat down and turned his attention to the team leader.

Hotch took a deep breath and started addressing JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi, "I called you in here tonight because we've discovered some alarming news about Reid."

"Reid? What happened? Did he finally contact you?" JJ gushed out quickly.

With a grim look on his face Hotch pulled out a piece of paper and allowed it to flutter down onto the center of the table. Rossi was quick to snatch it up and analyze it. After he processed the message he passed it on to the two ladies, "How did you find this?"

"It's a long story and as of right now it doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that Reid hasn't been gallivanting around the country trying to find himself for the past four months, he was kidnapped. This puts us in quite a position. We are really late on the uptake and it's possible that the trail leading to Reid may have run cold," the stern agent announced.

"But Garcia and I have been trying to track down Reid this whole time so we do have some information that will help us get started. Of course, we didn't realize that he was abducted. We just figured that he had fallen off the grid to keep us at bay," Morgan explained wincing when he said the word abducted.

"Yeah, our baby genius hasn't used his credit cards since he went missing. All of his bills have been paid out of his bank accounts which are running low, and he hasn't taken out a new phone line. The last time anyone can account for his presence is at the airport after he disembarked from the plane. After that there is no sign of him," Garcia chattered at a fast pace.

"Wait…wait...you mean that no one has seen him since he got off the plane in Chicago?" Rossi asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he never checked into his hotel," Garcia answered.

"And you didn't find that alarming?" Rossi enquired.

Morgan decided to handle that question, "We realize now that we should have looked into that, but at the time I thought that maybe he decided to start his new life the second he got off the plane. I honestly thought it was his way of falling off the grid."

"I see…," Rossi trailed off with a look on his face that clearly said he would have reacted differently.

"Look, regrets will get us nowhere. We need to focus on the letter and I think it would be best for us to be in Chicago by the morning," Hotch said before the conversation was steered in the wrong direction.

"So what is the plan?" JJ asked as she fingered the hidden message with tears in her eyes.

"I've already called Chicago PD and told them that we are coming. I've asked them to compile a list of officers with a name anywhere close to Edwards. We need to team with the sex crimes unit and see if they have any leads on illegal online auctions. Garcia, you need to see if you can track down footage from the airport the day Reid landed. Try to figure out how he left the airport and we can try to track his movements from there. Morgan, I want you to try to get ahold of the convention head that Reid was supposed to attend and see if he showed up. Maybe he associated with someone at the ceremony that had an issue with him," Hotch explained.

The team nodded their heads and started to gather their items. Each one was lost in their thoughts desperately trying not to imagine all of the horrible things that may have happened to their youngest agent in the last four months.

* * *

Reid quickly figured out that that the man that had bought a night with him was turned on by transvestites. The agent had tried to talk the man out of assaulting him, explaining that he wasn't actually a cross-dresser but the client didn't seem to care. To make matters worse, the man's arousal was amplified at the thought of getting away with rape. So he didn't give Reid any type of drugs and allowed the boy to struggle and fight him the whole session.

Spencer did fight his heart out that night trying to prevent the inevitable, but he just wasn't strong enough. The man easily had over one hundred pounds on him and muscles to rival Morgan's. He toyed with the weakened genius by allowing him to think that he would win a few times, but quickly proved to the boy how powerless he was.

At the end of the session Reid found himself still strapped into the corset and flung over coffee table in front of the couch. The man had tied the genius's hands to the legs of the table and was furiously taking him from behind. Spencer was gasping for air because the man had undone the corset laces and was pulling them tighter and tighter throughout the assault. He was slowly suffocating Reid while he thrust his manhood in and out of the abused hole.

Reid tried to beg him to stop but his mouth was gagged with one of the stockings that had been torn off his leg. He felt himself beginning to pass out until the pressure on his ribcage started to diminish and the man behind him let out a keening moan.

The door to the room cracked open on the two men and Edwards stepped into the room, "You're time is up buddy. We need to get him ready for the move."

The man above him grunted his acknowledgement and pulled out of Reid, "No worries. We just finished up. It's a shame you sold him. I would have paid double tonight's price for another session."

"Yeah well, it's time for me and the missus to get out of the business. You've got five minutes to clean up," Edwards said closing the door.

Reid just laid there, still attached to the table, and waited for the man to leave. He felt dirty and disgusting as some familiar liquid started to drip down his inner thighs. It had been another night of unforgettable humiliation and shame. The only positive that Reid could take out of the situation was the fact that he would never have to be in this room again.

It didn't take long for his assaulter to leave him alone in the room. And before he knew it Kaylee was in there releasing him from his awkward position on the table, "I heard he loved the corset. You really did a good job at pulling it off. Come now, we need to get you ready to go. Mr. Boyd asked that you were showered, groomed and clothed by the time he got here."

She pulled up the tired boy and dragged him back to his chambers, "Your clothes are in the bathroom already. You've only got ten minutes to wash up and get dressed."

Reid, exhausted and sore after what had just happened, staggered into the bathroom and took care of business. When he reemerged eight minutes later his hair was tousled and wet, and he was trying to cover his naked chest with his hands. When Kaylee said his clothes were in the bathroom, she lied. The only thing waiting for him was a pair of black leather cut-off shorts and a black collar that he left on the counter.

"I see you forgot something," she chided him as she stood up.

"What did he forget?" Edwards said from his perch on the bed.

Reid, surprised to find the man in the room, jumped at the sound of his voice.

"He didn't put on the collar."

"Go get it," Edwards ordered. "You've just got to push it don't you?"

"I'm not going to willingly put something so degrading on my body," Reid commented quietly standing up for himself.

"Willingly eh?" Edwards said as he zapped the genius down to the floor one last time.

Reid writhed on the floor in pain and shock. He was flipped over onto his stomach and the collar was fixed around his neck. Edwards then took another leather strip and buckled it around the collar and allowed it to trail down the boy's pale back. At the bottom of the strip were two cuffs which captured Reid's wrists.

The cop grabbed the kid off the floor and stood him up. Kaylee walked up to the boy and attached little black onyx stones to the nipple rings, "Perfect. Oh, wait…I forgot these." She ran over to the table and grabbed two black strips of cloth. She affixed one around his eyes and the other in his mouth.

Spencer was then marched out of his former prison and down into the apartment below. He was forced into the living room and down onto his knees.

"Ahh, he looks marvelous," Boyd's voice said the second he saw his purchase.

"Just like you ordered," Edwards said.

"Thank you. So, here is your money. Now, help me get him down to my car," the man's voice ordered.

"Of course, sir."

Reid was wrenched up from his spot and left the apartment that he had been imprisoned in for the last four months. He knew that he was being led back into the same freight elevator that he traveled in before. There was a dinging noise when the lift reached the basement floor and he could feel the tile turn to concrete on his bare feet.

"Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Edwards," Jacob said as he shook Terry's free hand.

"The pleasure was all mine," the officer responded. "Where do you want him? The trunk?"

"No, he can ride with me in the back. The windows are tinted dark enough to block even the nosiest person's view. Put him on the floor," Boyd instructed.

Reid was shoved through a door and pushed down hard onto the rough carpet of what he figured was a limousine. He laid as still as possible as he listened to his new owner crawl into the vehicle. The door shut and silence ensued.

The genius could feel the car begin to move and wondered where they were going. How far away was this man going to take him? How was he ever going to get free?

He heard some shuffling and then a hand gripped his thigh. He let out a whimper of fear as the hand squeezed his milky white skin hard enough to bruise, "You look amazing. I can't wait to get you home and begin our time together."


End file.
